


I Could Corrupt You

by ConnectedAnon



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-20 19:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 25,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1523015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConnectedAnon/pseuds/ConnectedAnon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel Berry has always been told that she was too uptight  and that she needed to go out and live a little. Those who told her that would never have guessed that her idea of "living a little" involved, well, someone who wasn't... alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. i could corrupt you

**Author's Note:**

> The title line for the entire fic (and the first chapter) comes from "Corrupt" by Depeche Mode. 
> 
> This fic is already completed, and I hope to have the other three chapters all posted by the end of next week, at the latest.

It's the first time Rachel decides to go to the newly opened vampire club, _Drink Up_ , and she doesn't know what to think. She's heard many things about it, about the people who work there; about the people who go there. About what, or who, she'd find there.

She tries not to have any expectations that are too high, lord knows that in and of itself is a challenge for her, but she's willing to push expectations aside and let her curiosity run free.

She has always been told that she was too uptight; always pouring her heart and soul into anything and everything that could provide her with a distraction, and that she needed to go out and live a little. Those who told her that would never have guessed that her idea of "living a little" involved, well, someone who wasn't... _alive_.

As she steps out of her car and into the parking lot, she takes in the sight of others wearing leather outfits in sad attempts to "fit in" and she mentally pats herself on the back for choosing simple attire: a tasteful black dress that hangs off one shoulder seems to be appropriate and not overly flashy.

She can feel her nerves slowly taking over her body at the prospect of the night she has ahead of her and she runs a hand through her hair in an attempt to keep it from fidgeting at her side. It seems to do the trick and she breathes in deeply as she walks over to the club entrance.

A tall, fierce looking blonde with piercing blue eyes moves in front of her face before she gets too far.

"May I see your I.D?" She extends her palm out and waits for Rachel to hastily dig through her bag to retrieve the laminated plastic.

"Uhm, here you go," she states, the quake in her voice betraying her, the skittishness evident.

"Oh, honey. First timer, eh?" Rachel can tell there's no malice in her tone and can only bring herself to nod once, then twice. "No need to be shy. So, what are you here for exactly, dear? Surely, you're not only here to get a look around, at least not with that dress and those come-fuck-me-heels you've got. So, what're you looking for? A nice, strapping young fella to mark you or..."

Rachel averts her gaze awkwardly and shifts on her feet, unsure of how to respond as the woman gingerly places her hand on her bare shoulder.

"Oh, I see," the blonde continues knowingly, "you must be interested in something... _else_ , then." Her tone makes it apparent that she knows that Rachel isn't looking for that, and by "that" she means a man, and it catches her off guard how she can be read so easily.

She wonders if the woman before her is a vampire as her eyes rake over the lean body. Surely, she must be something else. Her complexion doesn't seem to be that of a vamp, and her touch isn't chilling. Actually, it's almost searing into her shoulder but she doesn't make much of it and simply looks back at the woman.

"Well, in that case, I know just what you need. Or rather, who. When you go in, head to the bar and ask for Quinn. She's around your age and will surely be more than happy to keep you company." The woman hands back her I.D. and Rachel is about to walk past, but the woman's hand wraps around her wrist. She releases it only to grab at a stamp before pressing in into the ink pad and then gripping her wrist once more to press the stamp against the front of her hand. With a wink she drops Rachel's hold and allows her to step into the club.

Rachel stares down at the red ink on her hands, the club's logo, a glass filled to the brim with a liquid which she assumes is blood, staring right back at her. She briefly thinks it's clever before her eyes dart around and she takes in the sight of black and red decorating every square in of the place.

In every direction, she finds something newly outrageous, but not unexpected. She spots men and women in barely-there attire dancing around on tables and in cages while others look on, hunger in their eyes and she can't help but allow her attention to be captured by those bodies as well. There is something eerily fascinating in the way that their bodies move; as if there is someone pushing a fast-forward button on their movements, speeding them up with such intricacy and precision. Must be another vampire quality, she guesses.

In another direction, she watches others scattered around the dance floor, drinks in hand, as bodies gyrate against each other. She's caught up in watching that she's snapped out of her trance when a young man walks up to her and asks for a dance. She stares at him, taking in his pale, chiseled features. He's handsome in a retro kind of way, and she wonders what era he might be from. She doesn't dare ask him for fear of unintentionally offending him and opts to politely shake her head and ramble off about having to go to the bathroom before turning on her heel.

She spots the bar quickly and remembers that she's suppose to head there and ask for someone.

The man behind the counter, whose name tag reads "George", eyes her warily, clearly convinced that she's far too young to be consuming alcohol, but considering she's been let inside, she must be of age.

She takes in the sight of him; his scruffy facial hair, his tousled brown locks with a hint of silvering strands scattered along his hairline, his glittering green eyes, tight biceps...

He glances along her skin, continuing his own observation as she watches him, and decides that she is far too tanned to be asking for a synthetic blood drink, yet he asks anyways.

"What'll it be, darlin'? O neg, B positive or somethin' else?" His accent drips of all things southern and she would swoon if he weren't too old for her.

What? She can bat for both teams, can't she? She likes to think she's an equal opportunist.

"Oh, no, no. I'm not a- I don't drink bloo- well, I don't really drink alcohol either- I mean," she berates herself for sputtering but continues regardless, "I was told to ask for a, uhm, a Quinn?" She questions, unsure if she remembered the name correctly, but his smile assures her that she got it right.

"Ah, yes. Did Amelia tell you to ask for her?" The confusion must be written all over her face and he clarifies, "Tall, blonde, fiery lady at the door? Intimidating blue eyes? That's Amelia."

"Oh. Yes. She instructed me to ask for this Quinn, whoever she may be," he laughs at her and her stance instantly becomes indignant. Who is he to laugh at her like that? He must sense the tension in her posture and he looks apologetic and she finds it endearing.

"I'm sorry, miss. I didn't mean to offend or anythin'. It's just... it's just that I've never heard nobody say such a thing about Miss Quinn. I mean, refer to her as "whoever she may be." She's- well, she's somethin' else and, mark my words young lady, she might just be the most striking "whoever" that you'll _ever_ meet."

Rachel scoffs at him as he grabs at a towel and begins to swipe it along the counter-top, an action that seems to shout 'Think what you may, but I know what I'm talkin' about.'

"So, where exactly might I find thi- Quinn, where can I find her?"

"Oh, you don't," is all he casually offers up and she stares at him, willing him to further explain, but no words follow.

"What do you mean that I don't? What the hell does that-" He cuts her off with another laugh and she begins to feel irritation towards him and his laughter. She doesn't find any humor in the situation at all.

"I shoulda explained better." She shoots him a stern glare and he fights to hold back the smirk that threatens to split his face before continuing. "Ya see, Quinn, she's the type of gal who will just _know_ and she'll come and find you. Just wait for it. It'll happen. And, when she finds you, be careful 'cause those eyes of hers might just do ya in."

His eyes twinkle and she huffs out a breath before kindly asking him if she can place her bag behind the counter for safe keeping. He assures her that he'll keep an eye on it and she stalks off to the dance floor. If this Quinn is supposedly going to find her, she might as well enjoy herself until she does, right?

She makes her way through the crowd, squeezing past the tight group of bodies and finally settling on a spot that wouldn't make her feel as if she were being suffocated. She waits a moment, her ears perking and picking up the rhythm of the blaring music. It's simple, no lyrics, just a beat.

Her hips begin to sway from left to right while her hands move up to tangle in her hair as she allows her body to sway along with the tempo, her hips rocking as it quickens and slows. She loses herself within the music and allows her eyes to slip closed, letting her other senses take over. As the song begins to segue into some sort of dub-step remix she feels slender fingers dance along her arms as someone presses up flush against her back. Her eyes snap open as her body tenses briefly.

"So, I hear you've been looking for me." As the words are husked in her ear she wills herself to nod. She can feel softness press against her shoulder blades and her heartbeat picks up considerably.

Something about the sensation causes her defenses to drop, letting her just go with the flow. If that means that she gets to dance with someone who is- oh, how was it that the bartender put it- oh yes, "striking", so be it. If it turns into something more, that would be great too.

"Mind telling me your name, then?" The question lands hotly against the flesh of her neck and she suppresses a moan that threatens to rise up.

"Ra-Rachel. My name is Rachel," her voice is shaky at first and she hates herself for sounding so terrified and excited at the same time.

As the tempo from the song escalates into something even more fast-paced, Rachel feels this Quinn person trail her hands down to her hips, pulling her body closer against her own and she wants nothing more than to push herself even further, but she doesn't want to come across as desperate or anything.

Quinn is gracious enough to let Rachel set the pace, even if it is just a tad bit slower than the music that is blaring through the speakers at the current moment, but she figures that she was still being consumed by nerves. She settles for simply running her hands along the body before her.

Rachel can sense the sensual nature of her movements, the fingers gripping her hipbones and then trailing along the expanse of smooth skin of her thighs which is revealed by her dress that had risen slightly.

The undulation of her hips against Quinn's own is tantalizing and Rachel begins to turn her body in order to look at her dance partner's face. As she shifts, her arm is gripped by a surprisingly strong hand and she feels a warm breath wash over her neck.

"No, not yet," the voice is low and sultry causing her body to react the instant the words fell from her lips which only spurred goosebumps to erupt across her skin and an unmistakable wetness settle between her thighs.

As the song fades into yet another remix of sorts, Rachel feels a wispy breath land across her neck and she clamps her eyes shut.

"How about we go somewhere a little less... crowded?" Quinn offers, not really taking no for an answer as her fingers intertwine themselves in Rachel's and she softly tugs her body along, not bothering to look back at her as she drags her through the crowd and towards, given by the sign on the door, the bathroom.

She feels her hand fall back against her thigh as Quinn releases it and walks further into the bathroom. And then, she's bending her body over to check underneath the stalls and Rachel's mouth suddenly feels like sandpaper. She doesn't realize she's staring at Quinn's ass until the blonde snaps up and catches her gaze. She's grateful that she doesn't say anything, opting to yank at Rachel's hand and push her into a stall instead.

Rachel barely has time to properly take in blonde's other features before she is pushed up against the door by Quinn's incredibly strong body.

"Y-you're Quinn, then... the bartender warned me about you," she doesn't even know why she's making small talk, but she can't stop herself from speaking.

"Did he now? What'd he warn you against?" The blonde asks, her face closer to Rachel's than is necessary.

"He, uh, he told me that you were striking."

"And?"

"Well, he was certainly correct. You are rather striking indeed."

"What else did he say about me, huh?"

"Your eyes," she trails off, her own eyes searching deep within the hazel that stare back at her.

"What about them?"

"He said that," she licks at her suddenly dry lips and pushes on. "He said they'll just about do me in. He wasn't kidding. They're like... I don't even know what they're like. I just know they are just about the most magnificent things I've ever seen. There's a fire laced within them; something dying to burst through you, almost as if..." Rachel stops her rambling, surely this wasn't how this was done. She is locked in a bathroom stall with a beautiful vampire and all she can do is rant about her eyes. Who the fuck does that?

Quinn smiles as if she knows what caused the abrupt silence and she slowly inches her face closer to Rachel's. Her lips hover, touching but not really causing any pressure. She waits for Rachel to make the next move, she isn't one to just put in all the effort. After a few seconds, Rachel regains control of herself and pushes into the mouth before her own.

The kiss is fiery from the start, no games were to be played. She pushes her lips into Quinn's harder, sliding against them rapidly until her lungs begin to burn in their need for oxygen. She's momentarily surprised that Quinn showed no signs of needing to catch a breath and she realizes that that's the most ridiculous thought she's had all night.

Vampires didn't breathe. They were _dead._ Right.

Pushing the thought away, she focuses all of her attention on the mouth before hers. She sucks in a breath and delves right back in, desperate to feel those lips against her once more.

She doesn't know if it's another vampire thing -she makes a mental note to do more research when she gets back home, she hates not knowing things- or if it's just Quinn's lips that are addicting. She can't seem to get enough and she fights with herself to never break contact for too long.

She's taking ragged breaths, panting like she's just run a sprint, and it would be embarrassing if she could manage to think of anything else, but she doesn't have time for embarrassment. Not now. She needs this, all of this, right now and she won't let herself get caught up in the details of it.

She finds that her hands have lost themselves within Quinn's hair and she doesn't recall placing them there, but she won't question it. Instead, she zeroes in on where Quinn's hands have landed. A slight chill runs through her as the blonde's hands grope her ass in a way that nobody's ever done before and she decides that she likes it. No, she loves it..

"Oh, god," she mutters, needing to feel more.

Quinn can sense the desperation that begins to paint itself all over her features and in the way Rachel's body is writhing against her. She considers making the smaller woman beg for what she wants, what she seems to be needing, but she can't bring herself to be so cruel. Not when she needs this just as badly.

She tightens her grip on the flesh beneath her hands, squeezing it and pulling Rachel's body impossibly closer to her own. She wants to feel every inch of that body pressed against her in any way possible. Rachel groans as she feels those fingers leave her ass, and as they slide up and under the fabric of her dress, to caress the backs of her thighs, her head wretches away from Quinn's mouth and lands squarely on her shoulder.

"More... I n-need more." Her words feel rough against her dry mouth, but she can't bring herself to care.

Quinn's fingers slide up higher, meeting the top of her underwear and hesitating for a brief moment, as if asking for permission. How kind of her, Rachel thinks before nodding frantically against her.

At the go-ahead, Quinn dips her fingers below the elastic and tugs them down tanned thighs, letting them land across Rachel's ankles. Her fingers begin drawing lazy patterns along Rachel's thigh, slowly making their way over to the wet heat that is radiating from her core.

Quinn swallows down a moan as her fingers make contact with the slick wetness, shocked at how much moisture she has discovered. The thought of it makes her giddy and a smile takes up residence on her face. Rachel's hips buck against her hand and Quinn remembers to move it.

She glides it along the length of Rachel, coating her hand in all the is Rachel, not taking the time to hit where Rachel undoubtedly wants her most. She bypasses that and she positions her fingers at her entrance.

Quinn shuts her eyes momentarily and shifts on her feet to make sure she's balanced enough before she thrusts two fingers in, stilling them until Rachel's hips move, letting her know it's okay. She sets a steady rhythm, not sure if her usual pace can be handled. Rachel is making all of these noises against her ear and she hopes that she'll hear them every night for the rest of her life- wait, where the hell did that come from?

She doesn't realize her fingers have stopped moving until Rachel releases a noise that is nothing short of frustration. She withdraws her hand entirely causing those brown eyes to glare daggers at her. She can only smirk as she falls to her knees and pushes the fabric of Rachel's dress up to her hips.

Rachel's head thuds against the stall door, her jaw slack and her eyes shut so tightly that she swears she can see stars.

Quinn can only stare at the sight before her. Rachel is dripping; swollen and ready. All for her.

She brings her mouth closer to her ultimate destination, taking in the heady scent and basking in it.

She can see the throbbing femoral artery and it taunts her. She knows she shouldn't bite, it's against the rules. At least, it's against the club rules and she ponders whether or not Rachel will be willing to go elsewhere, or if she'll even let her bite her if they did.

Quinn shakes the thoughts free from her head, her hair cascading over her face at the action and she feels Rachel's hand fist in her blonde locks, urgently asking for contact.

Her mouth is centimeters away, so close she can practically taste it...

"So then, I looked at him and said 'Excuse me, but I really don't think she wants to dance with you douche, so you should probably leave her alone' and the jerk just glared at me like I had five heads or something. I mean, obviously, she wasn't interested and he just didn't get the hint." The voice floated into the bathroom. Shit. She forgot to lock the bathroom door.

"Fucking cock block," Quinn mutters dryly as her head lands against Rachel's thigh.

She hurriedly stands up, her hands flying to pull Rachel's panties back up and push her dress back down off her hips as they hear the faucet run followed by a quick ripping noise of the paper towel dispenser.

Soon enough, the door slams shut and Quinn stares into Rachel's eyes, trying to get any hint regarding how to proceed. She gets nothing and decides to take a leap.

"My place?" She asks softly, attempting to brace herself for rejection, but she's Quinn Fabray and nobody rejects her, so it's no surprise when Rachel agrees.

They walk out and head over to the bar so Rachel can retrieve her bag, and the George gives her a small smile. Rachel thinks he's a bit cocky but, despite that, she kind of admires something about him, his charm perhaps, or the way his bright eyes are filled with knowledge beyond her time.

Quinn grabs her hand and leads her out of the club through a back entrance. As Quinn stops at the driver's side of her sleek Lexus she looks up at Rachel and her palm flies up to her face.

"Oh, shit. I didn't mean to be presumptuous or anything. I mean- you can take your car or whatever, I just thought that we could-"

"Oh, it's, uhm... fine. Really."

"Are you sure? I completely understand if you just wanna follow me in your own car."

"No, no. This is okay. I mean, we're already out here." Rachel looks at the door handle expectantly and Quinn cocks her head to the side.

"Uhm, you have to unlock it."

"Oh, right! Sorry." She pushes the unlock button on her key chain and the door clicks open. Rachel is about to tug on the handle, but a quick blur of motion whizzes past her and suddenly Quinn is pulling the door open and ushering her into the passenger's side.

Rachel tries to regulate her breathing and remembers that Quinn is a vampire and can do such things. Why did she keep forgetting that minor- well, major- detail?

Her thoughts are interrupted as Quinn settles in the seat next to her, starts the engine and her fingers adjust the dials on her dashboard until she settles on a suitable radio station.

The drive is silent, not counting the drifting notes of the series of songs that play and, within minutes, they're pulling up along a gravel driveway and the engine sputters off.

Quinn climbs out of the car and, in a flash, is opening Rachel's door. Rachel utters a meek "thank you" and follows the blonde up the gravel and into the home.

As soon as she walks in, her eyes wander around the home, bouncing along the walls. It was a large Victorian, and the architecture was astonishing. She walks further into the house, taking in the elegant print of the wallpaper and the immaculate hardwood flooring.

"So, y-you live here, uhm, all by yourself?" The pale blonde before her chuckles softly at the nervousness in Rachel's voice as her own fingers trail along the sides of the wall, over the mantle and the various picture frames that adorned it until her hand falls limply at her side.

"I do."

"How did you pay- forgive me for prying, it's just that well, you're rather young- well, not young young- I mean not that you're old... How old are you anyw- uh- what I meant to say was- oh this isn't coming across as I intended. I just meant, how could you afford to..." Her eyes land on the floor as her unfinished question hangs thickly in the air while her face buries itself into her hands out of sheer embarrassment.

She is unsure if she had crossed a personal boundary. What was she thinking? Of course she had, she just met the girl and was already asking about her financial situation. Who does that?

The silence makes her palms start to sweat and she rubs them against the fabric of her dress, desperate to show some semblance of calm control.

"I, I'm sorry if that was too personal," she stutters out, hoping that she hadn't offended the girl.

"No, no. It's okay, you're just curious is all. Firstly, I am twenty six, or at least I was when I was turned."

"How old are you, though?" She asks hesitantly. Again with the personal questions.

"If you're asking how long I've been like this," She gestures wildly to herself, her arms raking along her form, "Seven hundred and, oh, sixty five. Or is it sixty six? I lose track sometimes. So, that makes me, technically speaking, seven hundred and ninety one. Or two. One of those. I think. But don't be fooled, even by those standards, I'm still pretty new to this being a vampire thing," her lip quirks into a small small before her attention shifts to the mantle.

"As for your other question, about the house, my maker, that is the person who turned me," she supplies the definition for Rachel's benefit. "She paid for it."

"Your maker was a woman?" Rachel asks incredulously before clamping her hand over her mouth so as not to seem insensitive and Quinn only laughs.

"Yes, I was turned by a woman. Though, really, you shouldn't be all too surprised by that. Considering what happened, or almost happened earlier, I thought you might be a little bit more... understanding, so to speak."

"Oh. Oh, no. That's not how I intended for it to sound, forgive me. I just didn't expect it is all."

"I get it. So..." she drawls out, her feet carrying her closer to the smaller girl before her, "Rachel."

Rachel waits patiently for a lead up to her name, but none ever comes.

Quinn's hazel eyes simply roam her body, scanning every inch of exposed flesh. Rachel can sense the intensity in the action and she steels herself before her eyes dart upwards to meet Quinn's own.

Quinn doesn't give Rachel time to react to her exploring gaze before she pulls her body close and trails her nose along her jawline, inhaling sharply, not that she needs the breath, but to simply take in Rachel's scent. She picks up on the strawberry shampoo, the soft aroma of perfume, a light trace of sunshine on her skin...

She had always thought it weird that she could pick up on the smell of sunshine but, to her, Rachel simply smells like Banana Boat sunblock so that's what she has associated sunshine to smell like.

As her head moves lower along Rachel's neck, she picks up a small hint of something else entirely. A fragrance that is simply Rachel. That thought alone makes her nostrils flare and a low growl to bubble up in her throat. She can practically hear Rachel's carotid artery hammering against her neck, running off of the excitement of the situation, desperate for more. More of what, she wasn't sure, but she will gladly help figure it out.

Her teeth scrape along the delicate skin and Rachel's reflexes cause her to tilt her head to the side to allow for more exposure. Rachel thinks that she should be terrified of this but the thrill of it is too much and she has never wanted anything more.

She assumes that Quinn is in it for the build up, drawing the experience out so as to make it memorable and she can't help but smile at the gesture. Of course it will be memorable, Quinn's a stunning woman and a vampire to boot. Those are two things that Rachel is positive she will always remember.

Quinn's body is soon flush against her own and she can feel the temperature between them drop a few degrees. Suddenly, she is aware of just how chilled the body against her is; not necessarily in an uncomfortable fashion, simply in a way that took her by surprise and made her realize that Quinn was in fact dead. Why the fuck did she keep forgetting that?

Rachel is soon impatient with the sluggish movements and finds her hand gripping Quinn's jaw and pulling her face into her own. Their lips glide smoothly against each other until Rachel hears a soft clicking noise and pulls away as Quinn's face turns away from her sharply.

"Was that, were those your, uh..."

A fierce shiver rolls through her as Quinn looks back at her and her eyes flit between the darkening orbs and the sharp sliver of white that peeks through Quinn's parted lips.

"I'm sorry."

"C-can I see them?" Quinn reluctantly turns to face Rachel and finds that her brown eyes are swimming with curiosity, and not fear, as she had anticipated.

She slowly parts her lips to reveal the sharp edges of her fangs and her eyes never leave Rachel's. A quiet gasp escapes Rachel and the fangs become more prominent, digging lightly into Quinn's lower lip.

She watches Rachel's eyes dart across her mouth, from one fang to the other, and then back. They shine against the lighting and Quinn can detect the unmistakable darkness of her dilating pupils. She then decides to play this to her favor and drags her tongue out, running it along one of her fangs and tries to hide her smirk as Rachel's breath catches in her throat as Quinn moves in closer.

She half expects Quinn to lose control and just bite her already, and her eyebrows scrunch up in disappointment when only soft kisses are placed upon her skin. Did she want Quinn to bite her? Or was that too soon? What was the proper etiquette for this anyways?

"I won't bite you, you know," she whispers against the skin and waits a beat before adding "That is, unless you want me too, of course," and her voice is dripping with desire and arousal. It was such an over-used line if she ever heard one, but the way Rachel's breath hitches signals that it seems to have worked.

They stand still, letting the moment sink in until Rachel dares herself to make a move. Pushing up on her toes she levels her face with Quinn's and pokes her own tongue out and lets it glide along the blonde's lower lip, then her upper, and finally across the enamel of her fangs before she bites down on that lower lip. Hard.

Quinn hisses at the sensation and pushes her body even further into Rachel's as she lets her sharp teeth skate across Rachel's jawline and up to her earlobe. She nips it gently and smiles against it as Rachel moans and grinds her hips into her, causing a delicious friction.

But Quinn needs more than just friction. She needs to feel and taste everything that Rachel has to offer her.

With a quickness and strength that really shouldn't surprise Rachel anymore (but still does), Quinn pushes her up against the nearest wall and just pins her there, not making any movement until Rachel's eyes flip open.

With a light nod of Rachel's head, Quinn removes herself from the woman and begins to make quick work of her own clothes. Rachel watches her with rapt attention and, when Quinn stands before her with every inch of her exposed body glowing in the light, she realizes that she's still fully dressed. Her hands slip under the hem of her dress and pull it up and over her body until it lands with a thud on the ground and Quinn's eyes darken when they land on the sight of Rachel's bare breasts.

She glances up at Quinn, whose fangs are sinking into her own lip, almost drawing blood, and shoots her a cocky grin as her tiny fingers dip into her underwear.

Quinn half expects them to be pulled down toned thighs already, and she growls when the realization that that wasn't happening yet hits her at the same time that an erotic moan rips from Rachel's throat.

" _Fuck_ ," is all that Quinn can mutter as she stares at the small hand that is currently encased in black fabric begins to move.

It's slow at first, and Quinn fights to move, but she physically can't. Her feet are planted as firmly on the ground as her gaze is on Rachel's hand. She isn't moving at all. She has to watch.

The tiny wrist moves once, twice, and then again before withdrawing.

Fucking tease.

Quinn catches the movement of Rachel's fingers trekking down her legs to remove her heels and her eyes stare at the strappy, black heels. By the look of it, they must be at least five inches and she can't help but admire Rachel for wearing such a thing considering she, herself, can barely keep her balance if she's boosted up an inch or two.

Her mind flashes to images of those heels digging into the smooth skin of her back while Rachel's legs are wrapped around her in heated passion.

"No. I want you to leave them on while I fuck you." Quinn demands and Rachel's eyes lock on hers. Suddenly, Quinn can't fight it anymore. She needs this. Now.

With impressive speed, her right hand tugs at Rachel's underwear, effectively ripping the fabric from her body as her left hand pins Rachel's wrist against the wall above her head.

She stares down at Rachel, her fiery eyes daring her to protest and all Rachel can do is whimper.

Rachel feels as if she should be embarrassed at how badly she wants this, at how she can practically feel her arousal dripping down her thighs and, _oh God_ , can Quinn smell her?

Quinn breathes in deeply and releases the air in a harsh gasp. Yup. She can definitely smell her. But, Rachel can't seem to bother with that at the moment.

All she cares about is feeling and, right now, she's not feeling anything but frustration and want.

Quinn's free hand slides up her leg, roughly cupping the curve of her ass before making it's way down to the backs of her knees and pulling them up over her waist.

The precision of the way their hips pin against each other is astounding and Rachel hums a soft noise of contentment as Quinn rolls her hips into her, their wet cores meeting for a brief second before the pleasured feeling vanishes.

Rachel doesn't get a chance to mourn the loss, though. As soon as they arrived and left, they return with more vigor. Pitching into her at an almost frenzied pace. They slide against each other so perfectly and Rachel attempts to gather her thoughts as to how Quinn is moving so quickly against her, but they fail her as the only words flying from her mind and mouth are pleas of "oh, right there!" and "a little harder, oh my God, yes!"

Quinn releases her hold on Rachel's wrists and allows the fingers to grope at her, frantically gripping at any flesh that they can reach until they settle in her blonde locks, tugging Quinn's mouth against her.

"Quinn... I, I want, uhh, fuck," she fumbles with her words as Quinn continues to thrust her hips against her. The fire in the pit of her stomach is growing but it still isn't enough. The contact is still too subtle for her liking.

Quinn knows what Rachel wants, or thinks she wants, but she can't give that to her. Not yet, at least. She's learned to have the proper build up to something like that.

"I want you to-" Her request remains unfinished as Quinn trails her hand between their bodies and snakes it between Rachel's thighs as she slows her hips.

Quinn decides that she's not going to give it all to her at once, she's gonna drag this out, so her fingers rapidly circle around the smaller woman's stiffened nerves, circling, flicking, back to circling and then tracing patterns until she presses against it with enough pressure to send Rachel over the edge.

She grips onto her hips as Rachel's body tenses against her, and she cradles the brunette as her head falls into the crook of her neck, her panting breaths heating the chilled skin.

She watches as Rachel's cloudy eyes flutter open and land on her as she mouths the word "bed" and Quinn happily complies.

She considers using her speed to get them upstairs quicker, but she doesn't know if Rachel's prepared for it so she opts for the more traditional form of transportation, walking.

She keeps Rachel in her arms as she carries her up the stairs and she can feel Rachel's legs tightening around her hips, those heels pushing into the small of her back and... and Rachel sliding hotly against her abdomen.

As soon as she pushes past the door, she gently nudges the shorter woman of off her until she's standing face to face with her.

Her mouth covers Rachel's for a second or two, then peels away as she instructs her to move up onto the bed and towards the headboard and she can't help but chuckle at the enthusiasm in Rachel's hurried movements as she climbs up.

Rachel settles herself along the pillows and stares at Quinn expectantly through hooded eyes.

"No, no. On your knees. Face the wall and grip onto the headboard," she watches those brown eyes widen before she scrambles to comply.

"Now what?" Rachel finds herself asking, not sure if she should dare peek over her shoulder to glance at the blonde or not.

She quickly decides against it, preferring the excitement of not knowing what was in store for her.

The bed dips and Rachel whimpers. She's so ready for this. Whatever _this_ may be, she's ready for it.

Quinn's hands crawl along the mattress and her knees soon follow. She moves at an almost glacial pace, slightly getting off on the way that Rachel's panting breaths fill the silence in anticipation.

She delights in the shiver that rolls through Rachel when she simply grazes her elegant fingers along her ankles.

Oh, boy. She has no idea what she's in for.

Quinn can't control the small noise that tumbles from her lips as Rachel cocks her head over her shoulder and her darkened, lust-filled gaze peeks at her through thick lashes. She couldn't help it, she had to look.

Making her way up, Quinn places light kisses along Rachel's legs, biting gently at her calves and running her tongue along the smooth skin of her inner thighs.

Rachel's hips shift as she tries desperately to push her thighs together to relieve the throbbing ache that has made its presence known and Quinn's eyes rake her body until they land on the lower lip that is captured between Rachel's teeth and then, to the brow that is knit in frustration.

She finally shifts her body until she's on her knees behind Rachel, her bare breasts pushed up against the smooth skin between Rachel's shoulder blades and she can feel Rachel's rib cage expanding beneath the fingers that have trailed up her body as she inhales and exhales rapidly.

Quinn drops her head and places a soft, lingering kiss on a tanned shoulder, then up to that marvelous stretch of muscle where neck meets shoulder and she can practically feel Rachel melt in her arms.

She then licks a wet, fiery trail up to Rachel's earlobe, suckles it between her teeth, careful not to nip it with her fangs, before releasing it and husking a barely audible "fuck, your skin tastes like sunshine" into Rachel's ear.

"C-can you- I mean, do I really taste like, uh-" She forget her question as Quinn's tongue traces along the shell of her ear, down her neck, across her shoulder and back, releasing soft moans as she goes.

"Yes," she hisses, "it's like, like sunshine and happiness. Sweet, like a ripened fruit, yet slightly tangy like a cold glass of lemonade on a scorching summer afternoon. It's also hot; almost searing against my cool tongue, and it ignites me from the inside out. I haven't felt warmth like this in, in..."

She tries to shake the thought, the sorrow that she feels at realizing that it's been so long since she's felt the sun beating on her skin. Right now, Rachel is as close as she's going to get, so she sure as hell is going to savor it. She swipes her tongue below a patch of skin below Rachel's ear and shuts her eyes. "It's addicting and I can't seem to get enough," she confesses.

Before Rachel can formulate a response, she feels Quinn moving behind her, taking away that coolness that she had felt pressed against her. Instead, she feels that same chill pushing her thighs apart and then- oh.

She looks down and there, settled right at the apex of her thighs and staring intently at her swollen flesh, is Quinn. Or rather, Quinn's face.

_Oh._

Smirking to herself as she watches the realization flash across Rachel's face, Quinn moves her mouth to hover where Rachel needs her most and let's a cool stream of air flow from her mouth.

The groan that Rachel releases causes her to do it again and again as her palms begin to massage the toned thigh muscles beneath her fingertips.

Quinn's tongue then pokes out and swipes at Rachel's clit, not with any pressure, but a light flick that leaves her wanting more and Rachel's grip rattles the headboard against the wall. She waits a couple of seconds before repeating her actions and loving how Rachel's hips rise and roll into her each time, desperate for more.

She can faintly hear Rachel's femoral artery pounding away beneath the skin of her thighs, the pulsing beat tempting her to sink her fangs in, but she can't. She won't. Would Rachel let her? Surely not, no.

She clamps her eyes shut as if willing the artery to stop moving and she sucks in a breath. It fills her senses with lust and pure needand suddenly her tongue is probing past Rachel's drenched folds and getting straight to the point as her hands grope at Rachel's thighs, her calves, her ankles, the sharp heels that are digging softly into her side, then all the way back up to the curve of her ass.

The firm muscle pushes past and slides easily into Rachel, whose back bows backwards as her head flings back and her jaw hangs open in a silent scream, her hair cascading over her shoulders. Her knuckles whiten as she holds on to the headboard for dear life as her hips begin to move of their own accord, bucking into Quinn, forcing that marvelous tongue further, deeper, everywhere. She swears she can see lights behind her eyelids and she doesn't ever want to see them fade.

Quinn's own hips begin to writhe in their urgent need for, well, anything but she pushes down her own arousal and Rachel's moans are released and land on her ears like a symphony, an erotic symphony. And there goes that throbbing at the junction of her thighs, again.

She feels her tongue slide out of Rachel and pushes her head up, seeking that contact, but when her eyes snap open Rachel's body is hovering over her, the mattress is shifting around her and-

"Fuuckk!" She feels Rachel's lips wrapping around her clit and sucking fervently as her tongue is flicking in just the right way. She's so lost in the feeling that it takes her a minute to realize that Rachel's core is still rocking into her mouth, and oh God, she want to just taste that all over again.

She begins to mimic whatever Rachel is doing to her, because fuck, it feels heavenly, and she is pleased with her decision as Rachel hums against her happily and it shoots a vibration up her core to her fingers and toes and lands squarely on her pulsing clit.

Their hips buck in tandem, spurring them each closer and closer to their orgasms. Quinn feels the pulling sensation low in her abdomen and her body arches up off the mattress. 

When she finds the strength to open her eyes she can hear Rachel's whimpering and she can feel the smaller girl's hand snaked up between them, rubbing frantically at her clit. It dawns on Quinn that Rachel's own orgasm had eluded her and she senses that it's fast approaching now.

Before Rachel's body hums with pleasure, she's knocked off her balance and screams out in irritation at being stopped, a full-out exasperated cry, and Quinn pushes down her laughter at the scene as she hovers over her and straddles a toned thigh.

She shoots Rachel a pointed stare, one that says "don't worry, I've got this," and the brunette relaxes under her as slender fingers crawl up her skin. She expects them to get straight to the point, but Quinn isn't in the mood to make this quick. Not yet.

She skirts her fingertips along Rachel's hipbones, gripping them gently, and then running her hands up and over her sides, lightly tickling the flesh and smiling when Rachel huffs out a small laugh.

She continues her exploration, fingers dipping in her navel, tracing the ridges of her rib cage, skimming along the undersides of pert breasts until they finally grab at the fleshy mounds and knead them firmly.

She watches as Rachel pushes into her hands, her hardened nipples practically digging into the palms of her hands, and throws her head back when Quinn tugs at them lightly.

"Oh, God. Yesss."

Quinn moves her mouth and encases one of the nipples in the heat of her mouth and when Rachel feels a cool sharpness scraping along her skin- well, that's something she hasn't felt before. She is surprised as her hands fly, digging into Quinn's blonde locks and pulling her closer and she needs to feel it again.

Quinn gets the hint and her fangs scratch across the supple skin, leaving light pink streaks in their wake.

As she distracts Rachel with the motion, her hand slides between them and she thrusts two fingers into the tight heat, pulsing them within as Rachel's hips cant upwards and her legs tremble.

Quinn removes her mouth and starts to place wet kisses up and over Rachel's collarbone, ultimately settling on her neck.

"Tell me you want this."

"W-wha-" Rachel is unsure of what this means. _This_ as in more; as in faster; as in everything; as in..? And when she feels those sharp teeth softly dig into her flesh, she understands. She bobs her head, nodding frantically.

"Tell me."

"I, I want it. Fuck, I want it."

"No, tell me what you want, Rachel. I need you to say it." She has to know that she knows what she's asking for so as not to make a grave mistake.

"I want, mmph, I want you to b-bite me, Quinn." As soon as the request leaves her lips, she is overtaken by a white hot pain, the kind that sears across her entire body and lights it like a torch.

Rachel decides right then that she hates it and Quinn decides she loves it.

She hates this feeling, the kind that is reminiscent of a thousand needles attacking her skin all at once at rapid speed.

She loves the way Rachel has allowed her this control.

She hates how the fiery liquid slides down her neck; how it burns her own skin.

She loves how the metallic taste fills her mouth and greedily drinks it all in.

She hates how, after the scorching pain, she feels almost numb.

She loves how it slides down her throat and fills her with warmth.

Rachel truly despises it and instantly regrets it, but then- oh, but then- _there it is._

Her senses return and she feels Quinn's tongue is laving up the sticky liquid that had drenched her and her lips have latched on for dear life, and that somehow makes up for the pain.

The way that Quinn is so thirsty, hungry for what she has to offer, and how that tongue, oh that tongue, just sails across her neck with such ease and meticulousness.

She's so entranced by the actions of that tongue against her skin that she almost shoots off the bed when Quinn's slams in with a third finger and hits that perfect patch of skin that makes her see those lights again.

She loses track of the rhythmic pulsing of those fingers, the way they glide within her in all the right ways, hitting all the right places as Quinn's body slides wetly against her thigh.

That, combined with the gentle attack- was there even such a thing? Surely, it must be a paradox, but that's what it felt like for her- on her neck sends an incoherent string of pleas flying from her lips.

She can feel the rush looming over her, almost like a massive cloud in the sky, waiting impatiently to release a torrential downpour, but in the best way possible. As if it will wash away everything she's ever known before, the magnitude of it all almost drowning her.

She needs to drown in it, and she needs it badly. Her body begins to quiver in anticipation of what's to come, both figuratively and literally, and she feels like a giddy schoolgirl.

Her eyes force themselves shut but she hears Quinn's voice urging, pleading for them to open.

"Look at me, Rachel. Just, just look at me." She opens her eyes and they land on Quinn's scarlet lips before flitting upwards and when her eyes deadbolt their gaze on Quinn's she thinks back to what the bartender had told her.

" _Be careful 'cause those eyes of hers might just do ya in._ " And fuck, he was right. So right.

Then, it hits her. Oh, man, it hits her hard.

Her body seizes up, the blood rushing through her veins feels hot and heavy within her and her muscles tighten as her orgasm wracks through her, but her eyes never leave Quinn's.

She studies them, the fire within them, the lust, the need. She can see it all flashing in those eyes and she knows she's a goner.

As she admits it, her eyes slip shut and darkness and pleasure consume her senses

When they open again, there are streaks of sunlight filling the room and her hands rub at her eyes as she sits up.

She cranes her neck to the side, searching for a body that should be next to her- but oh, right- _d_ _ay time_ \- and she winces as the side of her neck stings.

"Fuck," she curses silently as she pulls the sheets over her bare body and steps over her heels when she climbs out of bed. At least Quinn was courteous enough to not let her sleep with them on.

She looks over at the bedside table and spots a bottle of water, a small packet containing Advil and two pill bottles. As she picks up the pills, she notices a piece of stationary paper poking out and she pulls it up.

_Had to go under for the day. I left you some Advil to take care of the sting you'll undoubtedly feel, as well as some iron supplements and Vitamin B to help replenish your strength due to the amount of blood I had taken. Feel free to make yourself breakfast (yes, I do keep food around) and I've left a fresh towel and some clothes in the bathroom for your usage. I really do hope to see you again, if not, I understand. Also, I've left my keys on the table by the door. Take my car back to the club so you can get to yours, and leave the keys with George, he should still be around._

_-Quinn_

She smiles to herself and gingerly places the note back on the table. She swallows the pills and gulps the water down and then heads to the bathroom.

When Quinn wakes up later that evening she doesn't expect much. When her eyes land on the propped up sheet of paper on her kitchen counter she races towards it and a smile graces her lips as she reads off the digits and the simple _"Call me sometime, then. -Rachel"_

"Well, this is promising," she tells herself as she reaches for her phone. 

 


	2. are you breathing?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are you breathing, no? Do the wicked see you?
> 
> You still breathing? You're making me known.
> 
> Are you breathing, no? Do the wicked see you?
> 
> You still breathing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title line (as well as the lyrics in the summary) from "Voices" by Disturbed. Go and have a listen, will ya? Or not, that's okay. You don't have to.

Quinn stared at the device, which suddenly felt heavy in her hand, and then back at the note that Rachel had left.

 _Call me sometime, then. -Rachel_.

The words stared back at her, daring her to do as they said, but she couldn't.

It's not that she didn't want to call Rachel. No, that wasn't it. Simply put, Quinn was old school and calling Rachel wasn't how she would normally go about this. She wanted to romance the gal, make her feel special, and prove to her that she was more than just a hook-up and a meal.

Ugh, just thinking about Rachel as a meal made her stomach twist, and not in the good way. She didn't want that. Well, she did, but not like that. She wanted more; if Rachel wanted that, too, of course.

She realized that it was a quick jump, especially considering that she just met the girl, and she was never the type to throw herself into a relationship- or anything, for that matter- but she could tell right off the bat that there was something about Rachel that was different, intriguing, and, as cheesy as it seemed, special. That's the point where she just half-snorted at herself. Yeah, she was going to throw herself over a cliff- metaphorical, of course- for a chance to see Rachel, again.

She looked back at the phone, tapped the screen a few times, brought it up to her ear and waited patiently (or not-so-patiently) as it rang.

"Hel-" The woman at the other end barely got her greeting out before Quinn was talking a mile a minute.

"Amelia, hey. It's Quinn. I have a quick favor to ask. You remember the girl you sent looking for me yesterday? You know, on the shorter side, but with mile-long legs and a low-cut black dress. Did you check her I.D. before you let her in?"

"Hello to you, too, Quinn. How're you doing? Oh, I'm great. Thanks for asking," she replied with a tone that was dripping with sarcasm and Quinn probably would have laughed if she weren't in such a rush.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Did you card her or not?"

"Yes, I did. Why are yo-"

"Did you happen to catch a glimpse at her address while you were looking for her birth date?"

"Yes, but why does tha-"

"Great! Can you tell me what it is?"

"Do I look like a memory bank?"

"Come on, Amelia. I know you have an impeccable photographic memory. Can you just tell me, please?"

"What's in it for me?" Hey, if she was going to do a favor, it wasn't going to be out of the kindness of her heart.

"What do you want for the info?"

"Uhm, do you remember the pumps I pointed out to you in that catalog a few weeks back?"

"The red ones? Done. Now, the address."

"Oh, how about the dress that wa-"

"Don't push it, Amelia."

"Right. She's at 615 Park Lane. Now, remember, I'm a size six and a ha-"

"Yup. Sure will. Thanks, Amelia. Gotta go!" And with that, she hung up. 

* * *

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Just a minute," she hears being called out from somewhere deep in the house. Less than a minute later, the door swings open and she's met with Rachel, who has her hands up by her right ear, attempting to put in an earring when her eyes land on Quinn.

Quinn on her doorstep.

Quinn on her doorstep with a smirk on her lips and flowers in her hand.

"H-hello," is all that she manges to stutter out as she motions for Quinn to enter, then frowns when Quinn doesn't move.

"I need you to actually say the words in order to go inside your house."

"So, if I don't say anything then..."

"I wouldn't be able to physically walk past that threshold."

"Really?" Rachel asks with amusement.

"Really."

"Can you try?"

"I'd rather not."

"Hmm... I don't know if I wanna let you in," she teases.

"If you decide you don't want my company you can always just rescind your invitation," Quinn bargains.

"Then what would happen?"

"I'd be forced out," she snaps her fingers, "just like that."

"Just like that? How?"

"I don't really know how it works; I just know that I'll feel some sort of supernatural power pushing me until I'm out of your house and I won't be able to go back in until you invite me."

"Interesting," Rachel replies, tapping at her chin.

"Oh, uhm, I got you these," Quinn thrusts the flowers out to her and Rachel all but bounces on her feet to snatch them, but Quinn just tugs them back. "Please, let me in. It's dark and kinda cold out," she makes a show of shivering and Rachel's eyes go wide.

"Oh! Come in, come in," she yelps apologetically and all Quinn can do is laugh until Rachel's face drops. "You can't even feel the cold, can you? Oh, you dirty, little trickster!" She lightly swats at Quinn's arm and pouts.

"Oh, don't do the boo-boo lip."

"The what?"

"Uhm, the boo-boo lip. Y'know, like, when little kids get boo-boos and they make that pouty face... no?"

"Uh uh, but that's cute."

"You're cute," she says quickly and just shuts her eyes and shakes her head. God, she could be so ridiculously cheesy sometimes. She's grateful that Rachel just focuses on trying to hide her blush and doesn't say anything about her slip up.

"So, uh, what're you doing here, Quinn? How did you even find out where I lived?"

"Oh, shit. I didn't mean to- I mean, I know you said I should call you but... Uh, I asked Amelia for your address and-"

"How did she know where I-"

"She carded you at the club and she has a crazy good photographic memory. Anyway, I just thought I'd bring you flowers. It was stupid; I should've just called to make sure tha-" and she's cut off by Rachel's soft lips against her own.

"Quinn, I didn't say that I didn't want you here. I was just wondering why you were. Here, I mean, and how you found me."

"I wanted to, uh, see you?" Her shoulders shrug upwards a little and there's a shy smile on her face and all Rachel wants to do is kiss her again so, she does.

"Wait, wait, Rachel."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. But these," she brings up the hand holding the flowers and Rachel couldn't believe she forgot about them. "I don't want to drop them."

"Oh! Let me get a vase, then," she says, pulling away and heading further into the house. She makes it four steps before she turns right back to plant a firm kiss against Quinn's lips. "I'll be right back."

"Mmkay."

A minute later, there's a crash in the kitchen.

"Ow, fuck!"

"Rach..." And in a flash Quinn's in the kitchen and taking in the sight of shattered glass littering the counter and floor.

"It was high up and it slipped," Rachel whined, her right hand clutching at her left wrist.

"Don't move, okay," she states, her eyes fierce and her nostrils flaring. "Where's your broom?"

"Cupboard; on the left."

"Okay, let me just get that and clean this up. Just stay right there." Quinn heads over and grabs at the broom, sweeps up the mess and disposes of it in the trash. She then swipes at the shards on the counter and tosses them as well before walking over and placing her hands on Rachel's face and the smaller woman just whimpers. Quinn can practically hear warning bells going off in her head and she knows that this could end badly if she doesn't approach it with the necessary amount of self-control.

"Rach," she doesn't mean it to come out as a growl but she can't help it considering her fangs have appeared and her eyes are dark and wild. Rachel just stares at her with wide eyes and Quinn can only fling her hand up to cover her mouth.

"Shit," she gasps out and follows it with a quick, "sorry, I can't help it." She's sure she'd be embarrassed because she knows this isn't the ideal situation for her to be so turned on but, fuck, she's practically intoxicated by the smell of Rachel's blood and the dizzying effect it's having on her is just so damn tempting.

"There's- I think I got a shard in my wrist," Rachel says with a quivering voice and tears pooling at her eyes.

"How did you even-"

"When I went to grab the vase, it toppled over and crashed against my hand."

"Gimme."

Rachel is clearly hesitant, but nods her head regardless, handing over her bleeding wrist. Quinn pulls it up and inspects it closely then, brings it closer to her mouth.

"Quinn, I don't think that that's a good ide-"

"Just trust me, okay?" She doesn't give Rachel a chance to reply before she latches her lips onto the soft flesh sucking once, twice then, pulling away and spitting out into the sink, the small shard clinking against the metal. She then licks at her index finger before rubbing it over Rachel's cut, which instantly closes up as if nothing ever happened. Rachel's face takes on a confused expression and Quinn hesitates before explaining.

"There's a coagulant in my saliva that helps heal wounds. Drinking our blood can also do that, but on a larger scale."

"That's gross," she says without really thinking, then amends it with, "but, like, pretty awesome at the same time. Do people know about that?"

"Oh, no, no. We can't have them find out about it."

"Why not?"

"Seriously? Because then, they'd just hunt us down and drain us for their own benefit, not caring at all about us as actual people. Not that we're held in high regards as it is, but I'd rather not be looked at as nothing but a," she brings up her hand and curls her fingers in a quoting motion, "dead fanger who's also a magical supply of healing."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Still, that's kinda badass," she says, softly tracing her fingers over her now-invisible cut.

"It has it's perks."

"What else can your blood do?" Quinn can tell that she's simply curious and sees no harm in telling her.

"Like I said, it can heal, and it can make people kinda high, and it can..."

"Wait, what?"

"It can heal. You saw it yourself, silly."

"No, not that. People can get high on it? Really?"

"Yeah, you've never heard of people selling and using vampire blood? On the streets, they just call it _V_."

"Uhm, no."

"Oh. Well, yeah, it can cause quite a trip."

"Are there any side effects?'

"It can be addicting and, from what I've heard, it has the potential to be a seriously nasty addiction at that."

"But people can do it without becoming addicted, right?" And suddenly, that turned into a conversation that Quinn wasn't about to have with Rachel. Not now and, maybe, not ever.

"So, what are your plans for the night?" The deviation in topic didn't go unnoticed by Rachel, but she figured she'd let it slide. "You're all dressed up. Were you going out? Shit, I didn't mean to barge in and just ruin that. I can leave if you, y'know," she rubs at the back of her neck nervously, "if you want." And now, it's Rachel who becomes shy.

"I was actually on my, uh, onmywaytoDrinkUptoseeifyouwerethere," she rushes out under her breath, the words stringing together incoherently, and Quinn just laughs.

"Could you repeat that, a little more clearly, this time?"

"I said, I was going to go to _Drink Up_ in hopes of running into you."

"Lucky for you, I saved you the drive over and showed up here, instead."

"Yeah, lucky me," she grins widely and Quinn can't help but wrap her arms around Rachel's waist and tug her lip into her mouth to suckle on until Rachel reluctantly pulls away. "So, how about some television, then?"

* * *

An hour and a half later sees them laying on the couch, Rachel settled in between Quinn, whose back is pressed up against the arm of the sofa while her legs are sprawled out and touch the other end. They've been watching some show that Quinn hasn't been paying attention to. Not because she doesn't like it, but because she seems to like focusing her hands' movements against Rachel's arms more.

She's been trailing her fingertips across Rachel's upturned palms; swirling up and across her wrists; journeying along her inner forearms and dipping into the crook of her elbow before working her way back to the starting point, only to repeat the process all over again while Rachel happily watches her show and rests her head between Quinn's shoulder and neck.

When Quinn's fingers land along Rachel's palm again, she swirls a delicate pattern across it and then grasps Rachel's wrist in her hand. The change in contact causes Rachel to zero in on the action, but she decides not to question it. Quinn simply holds the wrist, contemplating her next move and then, slowly pulls it up towards her and places a gentle kiss on the back of Rachel's hand. Then, her palm and, eventually, each individual finger and all Rachel can do is dig herself further into Quinn, clamp her eyes shut, and just feel it.

When Quinn's tongue darts out to swipe across her wrist, feeling Rachel's wild pulse beneath, Rachel can only manage what turns out to be a cross between a moan and a whimper that makes a fire spike through Quinn's unnaturally cool body, because _fuck_ , that was sexy. And then, Rachel's hips start rolling above her and the curve of her ass is pushing the inseam of Quinn's jeans in just the right way that Quinn thinks that it's all too glorious for being unintentional, but she's not complaining, or anything. No, not at all.

It's then that Quinn decides to let her lips abandon Rachel's wrist in order to focus on her neck. More specifically, sucking along that marvelous, pulsing artery and she wills herself not to just sink her teeth into the delicate flesh. Instead, she lets her hands drop lower, lower, and lower still, until they reach Rachel's hips. She grips them roughly and, before Rachel can process the movement, she's on her back with Quinn hovering over her. She catches the light shining off of Quinn's fangs, as well as the expression that's on her face. She can't tell if it's pained, lustful, or just plain hungry for her; somehow, she can't seem to care because Quinn is rolling into her quickly and her own breath gets lodged somewhere between her chest and throat.

"Is this, uhm..."

"Yeah. Just, _ungh_ , I need," Rachel seems to forget how to formulate a coherent sentence so she just tugs at Quinn's hand- the one resting on her hip, not the one holding her body upright. That would just end disastrously- and directs it to the hem of her shirt. "Off. I need it off."

"I can do that," is the somewhat cocky response that Quinn gives before she sits upright and peels the fabric off of Rachel's body. She then settles right back down and dips her head to seal her mouth against Rachel's. She tries to kiss her longer, but her shifting hips are throwing off her sense of balance with the way that she's moving so fast and she decides to just detour a little lower where a messy kiss would be more than welcomed.

As she cranes her neck lower, she takes a moment to scrape her fangs across Rachel's collarbone and is rewarded with a lovely array of breathy sounds and Rachel's hips trying desperately -and failing- to match her pace. Then, Rachel flat out gives up trying to keep up when Quinn's mouth descends on her bra-clad breasts and tugs on the nipple through the thin fabric because she's too busy pushing her chest upwards while her head is tossed backwards and digs further into the cushion.

As suddenly as she hit that cushion, she finds herself flinging her head back up and against Quinn's shoulder because Quinn is thrusting with such precision and speed that she's dangling on that precipice, ready to jump, but she can't seem to let it just happen. Instead, she finds herself roughly sliding her hands up the back of Quinn's shirt and clawing at her shoulder blades because she feels it vital that she be touching Quinn in any way possible. She doesn't realize that she's scratching too hard until Quinn lets out a sharp hiss, but she doesn't tell Rachel to stop, nor does she slow down her hips. That must mean that Rachel's doing something right, though, right?

"Quinn," she pants out, her mouth pressed against Quinn's neck.

"Hmm, what?"

"Quinn, mmph, Quinn," and that's all she can get out because, the next second, her muscles tense up and she's clutching Quinn's body closer than she was before and- oh god- Quinn hasn't stopped moving against her and Rachel tries to catch her breath but only gets as far as inhaling when another jolt shoots through her, stilling her body until it washes over her and allows her to thud against that marvelous cushion, once more.

She lays back, entirely spent, and realizes that Quinn's still going.

Quinn's movements are strong; they're fierce angled thrusts that cause her clit to drag across the fabric of her panties and push against the seam of her jeans and-

"So... _holy shit_ , so close," she whimpers and then lets out a strangled noise when Rachel's hand slides in between their bodies, her upturned palm cupping Quinn through her jeans. Quinn rolls into the touch with vigor and her fangs dig into her own lower lip, blood dribbling down her chin. Quinn wants to sink those teeth into smooth flesh of Rachel's inviting neck but drops her head down and thrashes it against the cushion by Rachel's head, letting it muffle her pleasured cry until she slackens against Rachel, whose chest is still heaving slightly as she removes her hand and lets it fall limply over the edge of the couch.

Quinn doesn't move for a while and then, Rachel feels something that she wasn't really expecting; Quinn's chest is expanding above her and she just about wants to cry at the sentiment. Of course she knows that Quinn doesn't breathe, but the fact that she's putting in an effort to at least simulate it, so as not to completely freak Rachel out, and Rachel can practically feel her heart swelling.

After a minute or so of silence, Quinn props herself up on her elbows and looks down at Rachel's face. God, she looks so beautiful, right now, she thinks as she takes in the sight of Rachel's closed eyes, relaxed brow, and lightly upturned upper lip.

"Rach," she nudges her and Rachel just grins, her eyes still closed. "Psst, Rachel."

"Mmm?" Rachel groans and flings up her forearm to land across her face in a sad attempt to hide her wide smile and the laugh that's threatening to spill from her lips because Quinn's fingers are trailing up her sides and digging lightly into her ribs, tickling her.

"Raayy-chelll," she sing-songs, "look at me, Rach." Finally, Rachel slides her hand lower on her face, letting one eye peek over and look at Quinn and she just gasps.

"Quinn! Your, oh, your lip," and her hands fly out and trace along Quinn's lower lip, smudging and wiping away at the blood, not doing much good since most of it just dried up on her skin. She tries to look for the pierced flesh where her fangs must've bitten but finds nothing.

"What are you looking for," Quinn asks as Rachel's face moves closer to inspect her mouth.

"The- well, you bit yourself to the point of bleeding, but I don't- I don't see the wound," she states, confused.

"I self-heal."

"Y-you, uh, self..."

"Heal. I told you that our saliva can heal humans, well, vamps can heal themselves."

"With their own saliva?"

"No, just in general."

"I don't understand."

"Like, let's just say I get slashed across the arm with a knife or something and-"

"Oh, that's not a nice thing to have me imagine, Quinn!"

"Just go with it, okay? Imagine I get slashed or wounded somehow; the cut would be able to just seal itself up and I'd be fine. No big deal."

"Really?"

"Yep. Really."

"Anything else I should know?"

"Uhm, wood is bad."

"Like, wooden stakes?"

"Yeah, those can kill me."

"Aren't you already dead," Rachel jokes.

"Yes, silly, but I mean kill me-kill me."

"Oh."

"Also, silver. You don't own any silver jewelery, do you?"

"Nope. Why?"

"Silver burns us."

"Like, you catch on fire or..?"

"Not exactly, but it burns across our skin and weakens us."

"Ah, I see. What else?"

"Garlic."

"That's true? I didn't think it was! I just thought it was a myth," she shouts out in shock and Quinn's grin widens.

"No, I just hate it."

"You silly, silly vampire," she teases, but Quinn just stiffens above her. "What? Did I say something wrong?"

"N-no," Quinn stutters out, "it's just that, for a moment I forgot that I was actually a vampire, like, dead. It was weird; I'm usually conscious of that fact but- I don't even know, you just made me forget, I guess."

"Hmm... I don't know. I wouldn't be surprised if it just skipped in your memory due to, uh, y'know... our previous... strenuous activities," she whispers out, as if it's a dirty, dirty secret. Well, it kind of is, but not really. She means it as a joke, but Quinn just lightly chuckles, obviously still caught up in whatever thought is running through her brain; that thought being along the lines of Rachel Berry being someone who could possibly provide her with something that she had never expected to come across in her lifetime, however long that lifetime may be.

"What about mirrors," Rachel questions, hoping to keep the conversation light and for Quinn's mind to just slow down for a moment, letting that concentrated expression on her face loosen up a bit. "Can people not see your reflection or is that just a myth, too?"

"That was actually a rumor that the vampires started, themselves. That way, if they were accused of being vamps, then all they'd have to do is show others their reflection and that would be that."

"Wow. Clever."

"I know, right," she huffs out comically and tries to move her hand but, "uh, Rach?"

"Yeah?"

"My arm feels numb."

"Oh," she yelps, pushing at Quinn's shoulders, attempting to her push her upwards, "sorry about that."

"Nah, it's cool," she says, flexing her fingers and rotating her elbow to get some sensation back in the limb. "I should, uh, probably go wash up. I mean, I don't wanna walk around with blood all over my face, or anything." She disentangles herself from Rachel and just stands awkwardly at the foot of the couch.

"Well, go on, then."

"I don't- where's your bathroom?"

"Just head over to the kitchen, silly."

"I need to... like, _wash up_ ," she waits for Rachel to finally understand her and chuckles when Rachel just says,

"Oh! Right, upstairs, second door on the left. Just leave the door unlocked and I'll get you a towel and some fresh clothes."

"Alright, thanks."

* * *

Ten minutes later, Quinn's standing under a stream of water that is nearly-scalding temperature, just the way she likes it, simply because it manages to warm up her always-cool body. Rachel sneaks in, her feet lightly padding across the tiled floor. She places a towel, some sweatpants and a t-shirt on the edge of the sink before trotting right back out, unheard.

When Quinn finishes her shower, Rachel tells her that she can just make herself at home while she, herself, jumps in. Quinn heads back to the living room and begins to flip through the channels, hoping to find something that would offer at least some semblance of entertainment until Rachel comes back down. She settles on E!'s Top 20 Unsolved Crimes- which seems to be on at least five times a month, but she's always so intrigued by it that she can't help but sit through it each and every time- and leans back on the couch. As she's shifting to find a comfortable position, her eyes float across the room and she notices the picture frames that line the walls. How had she not noticed them before? Oh, she was- yeah, y'know... that's why.

She pushes herself off the couch- forget about D.B Cooper and whatever might have happened to him, along with the nearly quarter of a million bucks he jumped off the plane with!- right now, she's more interested in finding out who Rachel is, as a person; what her life is like; who she deems worthy of framing and putting up on her walls for display. She treads over to the wall and smiles at the identical black-lined frames that every picture is encased in. So Rachel's a gal who likes consistency... uniformity, eh? That's- well, that's kind of adorable, Quinn thinks.

She traces her fingertips along the edge of a frame that houses a black and white photograph of Rachel, possibly eight or nine at the time, a megawatt smile of her face and a trophy in her tiny hands. She wonders what it's for and makes a mental note to ask Rachel about it, later.

She moves on to the next one and trails her hands along that one, as well. It's of Rachel standing in between two men; one tall, black, and classically handsome; the other, shorter and light-skinned, who gave off a sort of intellectual vibe (and it wasn't just because he wore glasses; even without them, Quinn was sure he'd reek of intelligence). She examines Rachel's face, and she swears that she can practically hear Rachel's adorable squealing laughter just by looking at it, which has an expression of pure delight. In the picture, she has one of each man's hands clasped within her own while they tug her small body up, swinging her in the air.

"Those are my dads," she hears behind her and she jumps up half a foot in the air, whirling around and clutching at her heart. She's sure it'd be racing and thundering if it still had the ability to do so.

"Jesus, Rachel! You scared me half to death!"

"Aren't you alr-"

"Yeah, yeah; dead. You know what I mean. I should warn you, it isn't wise to sneak up on a vampire. I could've- well, I don't know. Just, just try not to do that again, please."

"Sorry," she says sheepishly, ducking her head towards her chest and her eyes finding the ground.

"Hey, hey," Quinn tucks a finger under her chin and lifts it up, "what did I say about the boo-boo lip? No need for you to get all apologetic; it was just an honest mistake, okay?"

"Mhmm," she mumbles.

"Seriously, Rach," she moves her own face closer to Rachel's and looks her square in the eyes, "now, put away the boo-boo lip or I'll be forced to remove it myself."

"Oh, really? And how would you do tha-" Quinn's lips slide against her own and, when she leans into the pressure, Quinn pulls away, pecks at her lips twice more and replies,

"That's how."

"If that's what I get, I might just have to break out that pout more often," she makes an extra effort to jut out her bottom lip a little further and smiles smugly when Quinn leans forward to capture it between her own lips, her teeth biting on the flesh softly and she fails to hear the faint click that-

"Fuck," she pulls away, her right hand lifting up to her mouth, fingers rubbing against her bottom lip.

"Oh god, I'm sorry. I didn't- fuck, I forgot about... I'm sorry, Rach- I wasn't," she stutters through her apology for accidentally sinking her fang into Rachel's lip but then just stops, swoops right back in to lave her tongue across said lip, and then pulls back. "There, all better."

"Mmm, such a nice little trick," Rachel says after tugging her lip into her mouth and running her own tongue along that same spot.

"So," Quinn gestures back to the photograph, "your dads."

"Yeah, I know it's a tad bit unconventional- or, well, a lot more than just a tad but-"

"I was just going to say that they seem like lovely men," Quinn interrupts, "I know that's strange to say considering I know nothing about them, but that picture says a lot."

"What does it say, to you?"

"They care about you; about your happiness. And, and that they'd do whatever possible for you to have said happiness."

"How'd you get all of that just from a picture that's over a decade old?"

"Well, it's probably a statement anyone would make just to be polite, but... You see this man, here," she points to the taller of the two men.

"That's my Daddy, Leroy" Rachel supplies.

"Yes, well, you see his face; he's clearly smiling, simply because you are, or so I'm assuming you are, laughing. But if you look closer, at his eyes, I mean, there's something lingering there. Perhaps, pain or discomfort? From what I can tell, he's pushing past whatever ache he's feeling just because, holding onto your hand and swinging you upwards made you happy, at the time."

"He did suffer from a back injury back in his college days. He was a football player, a very good one at that, until he got tackled by a man twice his size," Rachel says quietly, starting to see what Quinn saw in that picture and how she came down to her conclusion, "I never noticed his expression before. I only ever saw that smile."

"It's truly a wonderful thing, what he's doing there. I admire him, already."

Rachel walks closer to Quinn, wrapping her arms around her waist from behind and resting her chin on her shoulder- while standing up on her tippy-toes, of course, "You're very observant," Rachel notes, "is that another vampire thing?"

"No, just a me-thing," Quinn shrugs.

"Hmm," she places a kiss on Quinn's shoulder, "I do hope that I get to learn more you-things, then."

Quinn cranes her head around and drops a gentle kiss on Rachel's head, "we can make that happen."

 

 


	3. come morning light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Just close your eyes. The sun is going down.  
> You'll be alright. No one can hurt you, now.  
> Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was originally written for a Faberry Week prompt; snuggling. Lyrics in the summary and the chapter title from "Safe and Sound" by Taylor Swift feat. The Civil Wars.

It's been six weeks since that night at _Drink Up_... Well- six weeks, four days, six hours, and twenty-seven minutes, in fact, but who's keeping track? (Quinn is, but she can't help it. Not really)

They're sprawled out on Quinn's navy blue couch and Rachel is convinced that it was crafted by some sort of god due to the level of comfort it's currently providing. She says as much, too, and just scoffs when Quinn simply says, "Ikea, baby."

"So what's on the agenda for the night, love?" Quinn's pressed up against the couch behind her, trailing her fingertips along Rachel's arms (it's become one of her favorite things to do while they cuddle on the couch).

"Hmm... is there anything on that we can marathon for a while?" Rachel knows that _Forensic Files_ is usually a safe bet, and is glad she mentioned it because Quinn noticeably perks up from behind her, quirks an eyebrow and says " _Files_ or, um. We can watch something else, if you want."

Rachel just smiles up at her, knowing that Quinn really likes that show, and is just trying to be considerate and says, "y'know, I don't mind the show as much as you think I do, Quinn. And I love watching you trying to solve all of the mysteries before the detectives unravel it. It's... surprisingly sexy."

"Rach, how is me becoming so engrossed with a program like that sexy? I mean, if anything, you should hate the show because I should be trying to unravel your clothes from your body, and not the crimes on tv." It's a lame line, and she knows it, but the soft shoulder nudge from Rachel, along with a small bubble of laughter, let her know that her cheesy lines are always worth it if they make Rachel laugh like that.

"It's just- oh, don't make me have to explain it, Quinn. I think it's sexy and that's all that matters. Now, put on your damn show so I can get turned on, damn it!" Quinn's body wiggles a little under Rachel's as she tries to reach her arm out and grab the remote out of Rachel's hand, but Rachel just tucks it closer to her body.

"You didn't think I'd just hand it to you, did you? Work for it, baby," it's meant to sound seductive, but she's grinning so wide that it just sounds as bad as one of Quinn's lines.

"Raaach, come on. I don't want to miss the start of the episode, or else it'll throw off my sexy and the only thing that'll be turned on will be the tv, itself."

"Ha, as if your sexy can ever be thrown off. You could be sitting here, doing absolutely nothing, and I'd just be drooling, Q." Suddenly, Quinn's arms stop flailing for the remote, and just hand off the edge of the couch. Rachel tosses the remote on to the coffee table and turns over in Quinn's lap.

"Um, Quinn?" Quinn's eyes are shut, and she doesn't make a move to do anything at all. "What are you even doing?"

Quinn peeks an eye open and says, "Such lies, you tell. I'm not seeing any drool, love." Rachel has the grace to at least look mildly shocked as she traces the back of her hand along her mouth and says, "hmm, I guess I was wrong. It seems you're out of sexy, dear."

"What an outrage," Quinn shouts, her brows knitting and her bottom lip jutting out. "I was assured that I had an unlimited amount of sexy, even just laying down and doing nothing! I wonder if there's some sort of warranty form that I'll have to fill out to get a refund or something."

"Silly. I'm sure you come with a lifetime guarantee," she waits a beat before adding, "get it, because you're-"

"A vampire," Quinn supplies with a grin. "Yeah, yeah. So clever, you are."

"It's one of my many gifts, y'know."

"Is it, now? And, may I ask, what other gifts do you have?"

"You can't tell anyone, but," she brings her face closer to Quinn's, a finger pressing against her lips to shush her. "I can seduce vampires."

Quinn's laugh is outright boisterous, and naturally contagious, that Rachel can't help from giggling, too.

"I was being serious! You think that's funny? Oh- I'll give you something to laugh about, alright," she states, her small hands digging against the ridges of Quinn's ribcage.

"I'm, oh god, I'm sorry for laughing! Rach, stop," she manages to huff out in between bouts of laughter, until she remembers that, really, she's got the upper hand, here. Rachel's on her back within two seconds, and Quinn is just smirking above her.

"Oh, my. How the tables have turned."

"Come on, Q, I just- uh, Quinn," Rachel's eyes are wide as Quinn lifts her hands, her fingers waggling in the air, and then brings them closer and closer to Rachel. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Don't tickle me, pleeease!"

Quinn's hands start to pull against the fabric of Rachel's shirt, tugging it up so her hands can slide under.

"What do I get if I don't, huh?"

"Well, for starters, your hands don't have to stop at my ribs," Rachel bargains.

"Oh. That's promising," Quinn says, lightly dragging her fingertips across Rachel's ribcage, eliciting a small gasping laugh, before trekking a little higher. "Yes, yes. I do like this, instead." She dips her head lower, and places a gentle kiss atop Rachel's nose, then her cheeks, her chin, the corner of her mouth and finally her lips. It's a simple press of her mouth against Rachel's, but she can feel Rachel's heart rate pick up beneath her.

"Don't get antsy, love. I'm keeping this simple, ok?"

"Mhmm. Just- yeah. Just keep doing that, then. I won't complain, I promise."

"Good." Quinn lets her hands travel around the side of Rachel's breasts, until she manages to place them firmly against the soft skin along the side of her abdomen, just so she can hold onto Rachel and keep her close.

Her mouth is sliding against Rachel's, and she can tell that Rachel heard the faint click of her fangs when she hears her gasp, but she's surprised that Rachel doesn't pull away. Instead, Rachel pushes herself even closer and dares to let her tongue slip out and run along the sharp enamel.

"Do they ever hurt you," she asks, her voice curious.

"Not really. I mean, it took me a while to get used to them, and to like, figure out why they would just come out sometimes. But I've gotten used to them. I'm not- I mean, they're not hurting you, are they? Because I ca-"

"No, no. They're not hurting me. I was just wondering, is all."

"Oh, ok."

"While we're on the subject, though, what does make them come out like that?"

"Really? You're asking me this, now?"

"Yeah, I just wanna know," she says, her hand sneaking up to trace along a fang, her eyes encasing her awe.

"You," Quinn answers, easily.

"It's a serious question, love."

"I know, and that's a serious answer. It's, uh- whenever I'm, _y'know_ ," she says with a quirk of her eyebrows. "They just pop out. I can't really control them, if that's the reason."

"So, if you're turned on, I'll know immediately?"

"Basically."

"That's kinda awesome. When else do they come out?"

"If I sense danger, or if I'm angry. It just depends, most times."

"Wow."

"Uh-huh, can I get back to kissing you now, or is there something else you'd like to ask?"

Rachel taps her finger on her chin and Quinn huffs out a laugh, because she can tell that Rachel is actually trying to come up with something. Before Rachel can get a chance to say anything, she swoops in and licks at her bottom lip, growling a little when Rachel doesn't open her mouth, immediately.

"Rach," she whines, but Rachel just shakes her head and Quinn just tries again. "Come on, babe, just- okay, fine. What's your question?" She tries to sound mildly frustrated, but she can't seem to pull it off with the smile that makes its appearance across her face as she looks at Rachel.

"I couldn't think of one," she states in defeat. "Rain check?"

"Sure thing. Now, open your mouth, babe." She dips her head again and swipes her tongue along Rachel's lip, waiting for her mouth to open. It doesn't, so she pulls away and half-jokingly says, "oh, you're gonna play that game, are ya? Okay. I guess I'll just go to bed, then."

She gingerly removes herself from Rachel, and casually struts out of the living room before Rachel realizes that she's serious.

"Quinn? Quinn, get back here!"

"Sorry, love. You missed your chance," she calls over her shoulder as she makes her way down the stairs, and she smiles to herself when she can hear Rachel's feet quickly padding across the floor. "Ahh, so you've finally come to your senses, I see." Rachel just looks at her and nods playfully while saying, "yeah, I guess so."

"Come on, then, " Quinn says, extending her open palm and then leading Rachel to her bedroom. Once there, she tugs off her shirt and pants, leaving her in just her bra and a sensible pair of briefs. She looks into the mirror in front of her, more specifically Rachel's eyes on her through the mirror, and she motions at Rachel to do the same. "Off, dear." So, Rachel reaches the hem of her shirt, pulls it over her head and quickly kicks off her sweatpants.

"Hmm," Quinn hums quietly, as her hand tries to cover her mouth. Unsubtly, it turns out.

"Looks like someone's a bit turned on, I think," Rachel says as she struts over.

"Well- you're not wearing a bra, right now, so really, this," she points to her fangs, "should be no surprise to you."

"Not a surprise, but still fascinating." She lets her hand linger on Quinn's hip when she reaches her, and waits for Quinn to dip her head a little lower for a kiss. Quinn decides she can play, too, so she just stays there, unmoving.

"This is payback, isn't it?" Rachel asks, her nose scrunching up a bit, while Quinn just nods and says, "it's not fun, is it?"

"Nope. Not at all," she sighs and her shoulders drop a bit. "How about- I open my mouth for you, this time?"

"Ehh, I guess that'll work," and Quinn finally lets her head drop and doesn't even bother licking along Rachel's lip, but just lets her tongue slide right in, before retreating. "No, no, love. Give me your tongue," she requests and Rachel opens up a little wider for Quinn to coax it into her own mouth. When Quinn sucks on it, briefly, she's sure she can feel all of the heat in her body settle at the junction of her thighs. Quinn seems to sense that, leads her towards the bed, waits for Rachel to scoot up the mattress, and then crawls over her gently.

When she's settled, she looks at Rachel and reminds her, "simple, okay?" Rachel nods once, twice, and then lets her hands land across the nape of Quinn's neck to pull her down, softly.

* * *

Quinn wakes up with her face pressed up against Rachel's shoulder and collarbone. Without even thinking, she dips her head a tad bit lower and licks a nice, hot trail along Rachel's right breast. _What? It was right there._ She tracks her tongue up and down, again and again until she decides that she wants more. So she switches from licking to suckling the smooth flesh and- yup. That's going to leave a lovely, purplish mark.

Quinn's so enamored with the right breast that she completely forgets the left but, if the small noises that Rachel is making as she rouses from her sleep are any indication, Quinn's plan of action is just fine with her, too. Until her hips start rocking, that is. That's when the urgency becomes apparent and Quinn allows her hand to lazily wander over to that left breast, caressing it for a moment and then moving along. She trails her fingers lower to trace the ridges of Rachel's ribcage, dips and swirls them in and around her navel, squeezes at the jut of her hip bone, and then drags along her waistline.

"Quinn," Rachel breathes out, quietly, her eyes squeezing shut as she waits for Quinn to keep going while her own hands grip at the comforter below her.

"Yah," is the muffled response because Quinn's mouth is still on that breast; sucking, licking, biting, loving- and god, she can't seem to tear herself away from it.

Rachel forgets what she was about to say and opts to cant her hips up a little higher, instead. That seems to get the message across because Quinn's hand treks lower, and lower, and lower still. When her eyes do open to look down at Quinn, she can't really control the gasp- which turns out to be a mix of shock and horror- that leaves her lips, and she's sure that the look that etches itself on her face is much worse than whatever the hell that noise that just left her mouth was.

" _Oh my God_ , Quinn!" Her fists release the handful of comforter as her hands fly out to cup Quinn's face and she's surprised that Quinn just looks up at her looking kind of groggy, but with a sly grin on her face. "What... you're- oh god, you're bleeding, Quinn!"

"Hmm... so?"

"What do you mean so? Your nose is-" she tilts Quinn's face to the left, and then right, "and your ears, too! And all you have to say is so?" She looks over to the nightstand in search of a tissue box or something- anything!- when her eyes land on the blinking red digits of the alarm clock and it takes her a minute to process everything.

And, finally, it clicks.

"Quinn! It's _daytime_!" She starts to wriggle from underneath Quinn, but Quinn's hips just pin her down as she says, "we've got to get you some-"

"Stay," Quinn says, her voice low and steady. Rachel's mind just reels at that because it's- well, it's _morning_. That means that the sun is shining and... and Quinn is a fucking _vampire_ , and why the fuck is Quinn so calm, right now?

"Just let me finish, here," Quinn continues, softly. "I'll be fine for a while." Rachel makes a face that let Quinn know that she's having difficulty believing that statement, especially considering the blood that's drying up on her chin and down her neck. "It's just the bleeds, Rach. As soon as I go under, I'll recover and it'll be like it never happened. I promise."

Rachel just watches Quinn's face, more specifically, the look in her eyes. It's caring and honest and so warm.

"But, why aren't you under, right now, Quinn?"

"Well, I could be _under you_ ," she winks, " if you hadn't freaked out and stopped me, y'know," is Quinn's smart-ass reply and Rachel swats at her upper arm while huffing out a small laugh.

"Come on, Quinn" she says, her tone thick and concerned.

"Seriously?" Of course, Rachel nods and waits for Quinn to explain it all away. "I just- at the risk of sounding super lame- I just wanted to know what it felt like to wake up next to you. But, like, really wake up, next to you," she ducks her head into Rachel's neck and lets her tongue dart out to lick at the throbbing carotid artery that beats steadily beneath Rachel's soft skin as Rachel starts to vibrate with a slow-building laughter. "Oh, don't laugh at me," Quinn drawls out, pathetically. "I'm being entirely serious here, Rach."

Quinn starts to wriggle her body away, shuffling under the sheets and digging her face into the mattress in embarrassment as Rachel's laugh escalates to the point where she has to fling a hand over her mouth to contain it.

"No, no. Aw, I'm sor- Quinn, get back up here," she begs, her hands searching for Quinn and lightly tugging at her hair before smoothing out over the back of her neck. "Baby, up, up. Come here, please." Quinn makes a strange noise that comes across as nothing short of a defiant growl, but she scoots her way back up until her head thuds against the pillow next to Rachel's face.

"I'm not laughing at you, baby. I swear. That's just so unbelievably cheesy and charming, all in one. It's cute."

"Hmph, you're cute," Quinn mumbles while rubbing at her left eye. It's then that Rachel takes in the sight of her. Quinn is much more pale than she usually is and it seems that a fresh trickle of blood is starting to drip down the side of her ear. Yeah, she needs to get Quinn to sleep- like, two hours ago.

"Quinn, this can't be healthy for you. Just- just go to sleep, okay?"

"Will you still be around when I wake up?" She knows that her voice sounds small and somewhat childish, but she can't help but ask.

"I'm gonna go out and get a few things done, but I'll be sure to be back by sunset."

"Promise?"

"Yeah, silly. I promise. Now, sleep."

"Mmkay."

"Goodnight, Quinn," Rachel whispers into her hair.

"Good morning, Rach," Quinn says, her eyes drifting shut and sleep overtaking her.

 


	4. flashbacks and echoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel gets high... off of Quinn. Literally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from "Red" by Taylor Swift.

Rachel hasn't been this nervous since the first time she walked across the parking lot at _Drink Up_ , and she can't seem to stop rubbing her hands against the fabric of her jeans, trying to rid them of their clammy-ness.

Amelia spots her and waves lightly and elegantly. If she notices Rachel mumbling to herself and her nervous eyes, she doesn't comment and just presses the stamp against her hand before ushering her into the club while saying, "You can just walk right back into the office. She's been busy with paperwork all night and I'm sure Quinn could use a nice distraction."

She makes her way through the crowd, tossing a polite "hi" in George's direction and relaxing a little bit when he responds with a soft "hello, darlin'."

When she reaches the door to Quinn's office, she stiffens and her hand falters before finally tapping her knuckles against the wood three times and waiting for Quinn's "come on in."

She inhales sharply before twisting the door handle and making her way inside, softly pushing the door shut behind her before turning around to look at Quinn, a renewed confidence in her eyes.

"Quinn," she states as she walks over to her, the purpose evident in her stride. Quinn's eyes flash up to hers, the pen that was scribbling away at papers dropping instantly, and somehow the confidence Rachel had three seconds prior vanishes. "Can I, uhm- Can I speak to you for a moment?" Quinn looks over at her, a little uneasy at Rachel's tone, but nods her head.

"Yeah, what's up, Rach?" Rachel's eyes dart to the ground, then to the wall behind Quinn, and finally rest on her own hands, which seem to be fidgeting. Quinn notices and quickly pushes the chair out from behind her as she stands and makes her way over to Rachel. "Rach, you're starting to scare me. What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"No..." Rachel says quickly, and Quinn gasps as her hands cup Rachel's face, her eyes searching out of concern. "I mean- shit. Yes, I'm fine, I swear. I didn't mean to scare you. I'm sorry."

"Just tell me what's the matter before I completely freak, okay?"

"Yeah. Uh... I'm not sure how to- I mean, this is kind of a- shit."

"Rachel. Relax, baby. Breathe in, breathe out, and just tell me." Rachel says nothing and Quinn swoops her neck lower in an attempt to catch her gaze. When she does, Rachel holds it for only a moment before shifting her eyes and fumbling her right hand into one of the pockets of her jeans. When she produces a small vial, Quinn's eyes widen.

"Rachel, why do you- what are you doing with that?" She asks, letting her hands fall down at her sides and taking a step back, brings her arms back up to cross over her chest in the process. Rachel's not stupid; she can tell that Quinn is becoming upset by this and she tries to close the gap between them as she sputters out some sort of response.

"I just- some guy gave it to me and... I know you said that this could turn into something worse, but I was just curious and- and I swear I won't push for this, if you really don't want to. "Her voice is becoming frantic because Quinn refuses to look at her, instead opting to just shake her head and take another step back. "I'm sorry, Quinn. It was a stupid thing to think. I won't even bring it up, again. I promise. Just- can you just look at me?"

"Rach, what do you know about this?" She asks after a few minutes of tense silence, her eyes still looking everywhere but at Rachel.

"I don't- I mean... you told me once that it could make people feel some sort of high, but that it could also turn into a nasty addiction, and-"

"Yes, it could," Quinn interrupts, her tone harsh. "I've seen what V can do to people and I don't like the idea of that becoming a possibility for you."

"But not all people become addicted, right?" Rachel asks that as her attempt to grasp at straws to have Quinn consider this.

"That's true, but," Quinn sighs deeply and finally closes the gap between them, but makes no move to actually touch Rachel. "Just- I'm not saying no, okay? But please take more time and think about what you're asking- what you're getting into, and maybe we can discuss this some other time."

"But I just thought-"

"Please."

"Okay," she mumbles, her hands fidgeting. "I'm sorry if this upset you. I was just curious."

"Hey, hey," she lifts Rachel's chin up to look her in the eyes. "Don't be sorry. I know you're just curious, but I just want you to be sure about something as serious as this."

"I understand."

"Alright. Enough with the serious downer, now let's just go out there and have a good time, because if I have to sign any more papers, I might spontaneously combust or something," she says with a slightly forced tilt in her voice to make it sound cheery as she grabs Rachel's hand and they make their way out onto the dance floor.

* * *

Hours later, Rachel's body is pushed up against the wall, her chest pinned to it. She can feel Quinn's breasts pushing between her shoulder blades, and her own cheek rests against the hard surface. She attempts to twist her head, only slightly, to look over at Quinn. Quinn simply growls against her ear and roughly pitches her hips, slowly grinding them against Rachel's ass as she says, "is this what you want, Rach? You want me to take you. To lose control. To... to get you high?"

Rachel doesn't really know when Quinn's mood had shifted from the light-spirited version it was earlier in the evening when they were on the dancefloor at _Drink Up_ , but she's sure that, somewhere in between then and now, Quinn had thought back to their earlier conversation in her office.

She tries to gauge how this might turn out, but she merely whines as she pushes her ass back, rolling against Quinn in just the right way to earn a low groan from her.

"Answer me, Rachel." Quinn punctuates the statement with a sharp nip to Rachel's jawline and all Rachel can do is shut her eyes and bite back a moan as Quinn's mouth travels over her skin, her extended fangs lightly scratching her and then latching on to her earlobe, tugging it before snaking her tongue out to trace the shell of her ear.

"Come on, baby. Don't get shy on me now," she says in a mocking tone.

"F-fuck."

"That doesn't answer my question," Quinn teases.

"Yes... Just- _yes_ , Quinn!"

"Say the words, Rachel," she demands. "I need to hear you say them." Rachel briefly flashes back to her first night with Quinn, and how Quinn needed for Rachel to clarify things before biting her. This time around, the moment seems much more important and serious. Not just in terms of what is about to happen (or what she's hoping will happen) but in terms of what she's really asking Quinn for.

"I wa- I want it."

This is the part Quinn loves the most: Rachel asking for what she wants. She loves to hear Rachel's desires, her secret kinks, her needs, her wants; all of it. And Rachel knows this. She knows that Quinn would do anything for her; anything to please her. She could get her on her knees, or on her back, or up against a wall, or even on her face if she wanted. All she had to do was ask for it. And Quinn loved, loved, loved to do it all for her, and to her.

As long as Rachel asked.

"What do you want, exactly?" Quinn brings her head up to Rachel's face, cupping her jaw and shifting it a bit to the right so she can look at Rachel's face, her hips not stopping their movements. Rachel's heavy gaze stares back at Quinn as she licks at her lips slowly, deliberately, and watches Quinn's eyes follow the movement intently with dark hazel eyes.

"Fuck me," Rachel whispers out as if it's some sort of secret. "Fuck me slow, and gentle. Tease me. Make me feel so desperate to cum, that I'd beg you for more, Quinn. I want you to get me so high until I lose my fucking mind, baby."

"Is that, uhm, shit, Rach-" she groans, one hand gripping at Rachel's hip bone while the other still has hold of her jaw as she continues to grind against her, nearing her orgasm. "Is that it?"

"No," Rachel says, and Quinn is so close to cumming that she's not sure if she can hold out any longer.

"What else?"

"Make me wait for it as long as possible, and don't relent, even when I beg. I'm yours, right?"

"Uh-huh. Mine. You're all mine."

"Then prove it, Fabray. Show me who really owns me." At that, Quinn is a goner.

"Fuuuck, Rachel," she moans out, white-hot waves rippling through her, warming her usually-cool body from the inside out. As she tries to keep her feet steady while her body calms itself, she can feel Rachel wiggling beneath her, shuffling her hand into her pocket.

When she pulls out the small vial, Quinn is quick to slam her body back into her, her mouth directly next to Rachel's ear as she growls out a firm "no," and an indignant squeak leaves Rachel's mouth.

"Qui-"

"I said no, Rachel. If we're going to do this, I have one condition."

"Anything, Quinn," Rachel whines.

"We do this on my terms."

"And what are your, uhm- your terms?" she asks, her eyes glazing over at the roughness in Quinn's gravelly voice.

Quinn's hand trails down Rachel's wrist, grasping at the vial and pulling it from her tiny hand. She lets it fall and shatter against the floor, red liquid splattering the ground.

"We use my blood."

"But, Quinn-"

"No. I don't know the source of that V, or if it's even legitimate, and I'm not going to let you put yourself under that risk, okay?"

Rachel is feeling far too dizzy with desire, which only seems to intensify at the concern that Quinn has for her well-being.

"Do it, Quinn," she whispers. "I want this part of you. I want all of you." She hesitates for a moment before adding, "if I'm yours, it's only fair that you're all mine." Quinn can't seem to control the sound that escapes from her lips, which turns out to sound like a cross between a moan and a growl, at Rachel's words.

"Oh, god. You have no idea what hearing you say that does to me."

"Then show me," Rachel challenges.

Suddenly, Quinn's hand is shifting upwards and it takes the disturbing crunch of Quinn's fangs piercing her own skin for Rachel to gasp before there's a pale wrist in front of her mouth, hovering, then being pressed against her lips, hot moisture dribbling down her lips and chin while Quinn commands, "go on. Drink me."

Rachel's small hands grab onto her wrist, holding it in place, as she wraps her lips around the flesh, greedily sucking. She can feel her throat constricting around the thick liquid, and Quinn's other hand slams against the wall as her eyes squeeze shut at the sensation.

Then, Rachel's tongue is sliding against the skin and she moans when she hears Quinn curse under her breath before tugging her wrist away from Rachel to bring it back to her own mouth, licking at the wound, effectively sealing it up.

She finally pulls back enough to let Rachel turn around to face her and when her eyes land on Rachel's face, she just about loses her mind.

She takes in the sight of her: eyes wide and dark, irises sparkling in the reflection of the light, and her lips- god, her lips. They're scarlet, along with her chin. Both sticky and wet with Quinn's blood, and Rachel's tongue is poking out, trying to swipe at the remnants, but Quinn gets to them first.

Hesitantly, she dips forward and licks at Rachel's mouth. She gives a few tentative swipes, and then she's suckling Rachel's lower lip between her teeth, her fangs scraping and lightly digging into the plump flesh causing Rachel to moan as her back arches off the wall and slams into Quinn's chest. And then she's moving over to Rachel's neck, sucking on her pulse point, hard, and she knows it will start to bruise at any second.

Quinn wants to sink her fangs in so badly, but she can't. She won't allow it. Unless... "Rach," she whispers, pulling her head back to observe Rachel's clamped eyes and trapped bottom lip. "Rach, can- can I-" And Rachel's hands just tug her closer... silently begging.

"Qui-" And before Rachel has a chance to let the name fully fall from her lips, Quinn spins her around to face her, pushes her back up against the wall, and groans when Rachel's high pitched screams engulf her ears while that metallic taste overwhelms her mouth and-

"Fuck," she gasps out, suckling that flesh, letting the sharp taste of Rachel's blood roll over her tongue and slide hotly down her throat.

Rachel briefly recalls the first time Quinn did this to her; the first time she felt those fangs pierce her skin, followed by the feeling of Quinn's mouth moving against her skin, essentially drinking all that she was.

She remembers hating the feeling instantly. Hating the pain of it. Hating the feel of her own blood sliding down her neck. But then she remembers how it felt after a few moments. How it felt to have Quinn's tongue sailing across her skin after she had her fill. How delicate that touch felt after the fierceness of the previous action.

That? Yes, that is what she loved best, and she lets that feeling roll over her as her head starts to feel light, as if it could float away from her body at any given second.

She's acutely aware of Quinn poking a finger at her fangs before dabbing it across her neck, sealing up the bite marks before cupping her face and forcing her eyes to make contact with her own.

The darkened hazel seems to be brighter than usual behind a hazy fog, and she smiles as she thinks of them as a lighthouse that is calling out to her, leading her home.

Home.

That's what Quinn feels like to her. Safe and secure, and always there to go back to when she needs comfort.

"Rachel," she feels Quinn's hands dance along her face, tracing her features and smoothing down her furrowed brow. "Rachel, are you with me? Rachel, baby..."

"Hmm?"

"Are you okay?"

Rachel's eyes drift across Quinn's face, lingering on the concern in her eyes, and then falling down to the lip that she was worrying. "Yeah," she replies, her voice soft and low, filled with wonder as she feels the world around her start to spin slowly with Quinn's eyes and touch keeping her grounded. "I feel you," she starts to say, her head tilting to the right toward her shoulder before snapping back upright. "I feel you coursing through me and you're keeping me down as the world keeps moving."

At that, Quinn laughs. "The world is always moving; that's just science."

"Yes, but it's swirling around me, and it makes me dizzy as if I were a child again, spinning around in circles as my dress billowed around me. But I'm not spinning, the world is. And you're here, like an anchor so I don't fly away." She can feel a part of herself in her mind telling her that she isn't really making all that much sense, but she pushes the thought away and lets that high overcome her.

"Is that a good thing?"

"No. I want to fly. Let me fly, Quinn." Quinn watches with rapt attention as Rachel's eyes focus in and out, and she vaguely registers how Rachel's body starts to sway; gently at first, and then the motion starts to pick up as she pushes up against her. "Let me fly," she repeats. "Let me fly, I want to soar."

The right corner of Quinn's mouth quirks up with amusement at the sight of Rachel's happy, hazy eyes and the way Rachel's hips start connecting against her own, gaining purpose, and a steady stream of "let me fly, let me fly," falls on her ears.

Quinn lets her eyes soak up the sight of Rachel's body as it pulses against her own and she starts to feel Rachel's blood sailing through her veins, making her feel warm inside and as alive as ever. She drops her head on Rachel's shoulder and inhales the smell of her skin and then darts her tongue out and licks at it. "Sunshine," she mutters. "You always taste like sunshine, and you make me feel as if I'm filled with it. Warm, and happy, and glowing."

She allows that moment to fall over them and doesn't concern herself with the hurried and desperate movements and words from the previous minutes. They have time to get back to those later. But in that moment- just for a few seconds- she just wants to center herself and Rachel. To remain with their feet stuck to the ground, unfaltering as they just stand there, as if to remind themselves that this is what they need to come back to.

They can fly and soar  while on this high, but they'll always need to come back and land.

"Stay with me," she pleads. "Stay right here with me, Rachel. Stay for just a moment before you fly away."

When the words register to Rachel, she pulls back as slow as ever. Her eyes widen for a second and she looks down at their feet firmly planted on the ground. The longer she stares down at them, the lighter she feels.

It starts at the tips of her fingers and spreads along her limbs and flares in her abdomen before blooming through her chest and up her neck until she can feel her eyes drifting closed without her permission.

She wills them open, her mind screaming furiously for her eyelids to lift, but they don't move and her body tenses with panic. "Quinn, Quinn! I can't- I don't-"

She can hear Quinn's shushing and feel lips ghosting along her face until they reach her ears. "Shh, relax. Don't worry. You can fly now, Rachel." She lets Quinn's words settle in and feels her body loosen up almost instantly. When all of the heaviness leaves her body, her eyes flutter open and the world that she sees sends her mind reeling with excitement and wonder.

She watches as, little by little, the room that was once around her disappears and gives way to an entirely different atmosphere. Gone are the pieces of furniture and sturdy walls; the entire house vanishing before her eyes to expose a bright world with the clouds around her at waist level. She moves her hands to grasp at them, and is delighted when a soft puff fills her palm as if it were cotton candy.

"Quinn, I'm in the clouds!" A giddy sound escapes from her mouth as she snatches up another puff of cloud. "Quinn, look!" She swirls around to look at Quinn, and all too suddenly her mind catches up to the fact that there is sunlight everywhere. Her face falls as that dawns on her, but when she sees Quinn, it's as if she were human; unaffected by the sun. She opens her mouth to question it, and Quinn seems to realize that, because she cuts in before the words leave Rachel's mouth.

"It''s a fantasy world, Rachel. It's _your_ fantasy world, and whatever you conjure up won't hurt me, or you for that matter. It's okay, I promise."

"I can have anything I want?"

"Yes. Anything at all." Rachel is quiet for a moment, and Quinn can practically see the thoughts floating through her mind before a dusting of snowflakes start to swirl in the air and land across her eyelashes. She watches the smile slowly stretch across Rachel's face, and then laughs when Rachel's eyes cross briefly as she watches a snowflake land upon her nose.

Minutes pass as Rachel does as much as she can within this newfound fantasy world that she has created. The snowflakes cease; flowers appear and disappear; the skies change colors; the clouds remain; musical notes float in the air as a song surrounds them, and then fly away. Quinn simply stands back and lets Rachel do as she pleases, content to observe, and curious to see what Rachel would think up next.

When silence is upon them again, the song long gone, Rachel looks back at Quinn and mutters something under her breath. When Quinn asks what she said, Rachel shakes her head lightly and passes it off as nothing, choosing to just step closer and into Quinn's arms.

"It's weird," she says, quietly.

"What is?"

"This. I feel you within me, but I also feel you around me; I mean, your presence is literally flowing through me via your blood, but you're also right here, holding me. It's just... weird." Quinn says nothing in response, opting to just hold on a little bit tighter and lets her eyes drift shut when she feels Rachel press a kiss to the base of her throat.

That kiss turns into another, and another, followed by a breathy sigh and wandering hands. They let themselves be consumed by just that, paying no mind to anything else, until Rachel pulls back, her eyes shut, and her lips mashed together in contemplation.

"I don't need this," she says and a flash of panic pierces through Quinn.

"I don't understand."

"This," Rachel says, her eyes opening, and her arms gesturing all around her. "This fantasy world. I don't need it."

Little by little, everything around them that was conjured up by Rachel's mind starts to disappear and morph into a familiar sight.

Quinn's bedroom.

"I don't need that world. Not when I'm perfectly content in this one right here. I just need you." Quinn is sure her heart would be hammering away in her chest with emotion if it still had the ability to do so.

Rachel tugs at her hand, pulling Quinn's body closer and closer to her while taking backward steps and stopping when the backs of her knees hit the edge of the mattress.

"I feel so light," is all she says.

"Well, you are pretty tiny," Quinn jokes. "And ridiculously high."

"I mean- I feel physically light right now, but every other time- when I'm _not_ high," she emphasizes. "My heart also feels light..."

This is it. This is the moment that Quinn has been waiting for. She just knows it.

It's been a few months, and she knows she jumped the gun early on when she showed up at Rachel's house after that first night, but she's been trying to do things at Rachel's pace since then. Sure, they call each other "darling" and "dear" and "love" all of the time, but they've never said that last one in any context that wasn't a pet-name.

"You make my heart light, Quinn. My heart, my soul, my everything is just-" She stops to lick at her lips a little nervously, and then stares right into Quinn's eyes when she speaks her next words. "I feel like I'm flying all of the time, because of you- because I... I love you."

Quinn hears the word "flying" and it suddenly makes sense why Rachel wanted to fly so badly a few minutes ago in her fantasy world. But that thought quickly gets pushed to the side by the rest of Rachel's words and she feels like she could just about die from happiness and laughs a little to herself at the thought. She instantly berates herself for doing so, because Rachel's face looks stricken andhurt, and- oh god, no.

"No, no. Rachel, I- don't cry," she says, scooping Rachel's body close to her, and whispering "I'm sorry" into her ear. "I didn't- I wasn't laughing at you for saying you love me. I just," she pulls back, cupping Rachel's face, which is already tracked with tears. "I'm such an idiot."

"I told you that I loved you and you- you just stood there and laughed..." Rachel's voice cracks midway through her sentence, and her jutted out bottom lip makes something strong within Quinn want to just sink, because she never wanted to be the cause of that expression on Rachel's beautiful face.

"I was laughing at myself, baby. I was just thinking that I was so happy that I could die, and I realized that I'm..."

"Already dead," Rachel cuts it with a sniffle, and a watery laugh in understanding.

"Yeah," Quinn says. "But I love you, Rachel. I do. I love you so much, and I didn't want to rush you by saying it first. But then you said it, and I'm just so, so happy."

She starts swiping her thumbs along Rachel's cheeks to dry off her tears before leaning over and pressing a kiss along her lips. To her, it feels like a paradox: it's oh-so gentle, but forceful with passion and it makes her feel grounded and like she'll float away at the same time.

Shifting her head to the right, she deepens the connection as her hands tangle themselves in Rachel's hair, holding her in place even though she's not going anywhere. Rachel lets her mouth part open, and Quinn wastes no time in letting her tongue slip inside, and it ignites her body from within.

Everything about Rachel does that to her. Everything makes her blaze up and it reminds her of what it used to be like to feel the sun on her skin; except, with Rachel, she feels the heat consume her from within, spreading outwards like a wildfire.

She basks in that feeling, and her mood changes instantly. Gone is the slow passion she was going for after confessing her love. She's back to where she was when this all started; when she agreed to do this for and with Rachel.

Lust.

That's what she's consumed with, and she doesn't want to fight with herself to keep control any longer. She wants to let it all go, because Rachel loves her. Because Rachel is hers. Because she's Rachel's.

And because she wants to show her all of those things. Just like Rachel wanted her to.

With that in mind, she pushes against Rachel's shoulder, guiding her down on the bed and says, "I'm going to do what you wanted."

Rachel's still reeling from the kiss and her confession so she's confused by Quinn's statement, and the obvious shift in Quinn's mood, but before she could ask what Quinn meant, Quinn is answering her unspoken question.

"Earlier, you said you wanted me to fuck you. To do it slow and gentle; to make you beg for it; to show you that you're mine, and that I'm yours. So I'm going to do that for you, because I love you." That last part brings a smile to her face, and it's mimicked by Rachel's features briefly, before those dark eyes narrow and Rachel just scoots further up the bed and hooks her index finger in the air, challenging Quinn to come closer and make good on that.

Quinn smirks at her and lets her hands graze along the hem of her shirt, and then gripping it to pull it over her head. Her hair falls messily in wisps around her face, and she doesn't bother pushing it back because she knows that Rachel loves it when her hair is a little wild. She drops the shirt on the ground next to her, and then starts to work on the button of her jeans.

When they're halfway down her thighs, she spots Rachel trying to rid herself of her clothing too, and she halts her motions. "No. That's my job. Tonight is all about you."

Once she's discarded the remaining articles of clothing, Quinn's knee lands on the bed and she starts to crawl up Rachel's body. She takes her time in doing so; slowly kissing her way up; gripping at Rachel's hip bones and then tugging at her bottoms; dragging her panties along with them. She then pushes her hands underneath Rachel's shirt and trails her fingers over her expanding ribcage for a moment, and finally pushes the shirt up and over Rachel's head, tossing it blindly behind her before shifting her hands behind Rachel's back to unhook her bra and she tosses that, as well.

She's hovering over Rachel, her hips pressed snugly against hers, and her forearms bracing themselves on either side of Rachel's head. She dips down and lets mouth linger against Rachel's ear. "God, Rach, you have no idea what you've just asked for," she husks and a shiver rolls through Rachel's body.

Suddenly, Quinn's body is moving away from hers and padding across the room.

"What are you-"

"I'll be right back. Just stay put," Quinn commands.

She walks off into her closet and comes back with fabric dangling from her hands, and Rachel's eyes widen because they've never done _that_ before.

"You want me to tease you until you beg? Well, that's exactly what I plan on doing, and you won't even get to touch a thing." She grabs at Rachel's wrists, and wraps the fabric around each one, knotting them against the slits in her headboard. By that point, Rachel knows better than to question anything Quinn is doing. Clearly, Quinn has been prepared for this moment to come up, and Rachel would be lying if she said she wasn't thrilled at the prospect of experiencing this more dominant side of Quinn.

"Look at you, Rach," Quinn teases, her voice landing across Rachel's neck as she hovers over her after tying the light scarves properly. "You're so ready for this, so-" she dips her right hand low, dragging it over Rachel's quivering abdomen until she reaches what she's searching for, and Rachel gasps at the feel of cool fingers against her. "So wet. God, Rachel."

"Please," Rachel whimpers, and Quinn can't help but let out a small laugh.

"Begging already, I see. Well, just so you know, you'll be doing a lot more of that before I give you what you so desperately need, so get well acquainted with that word, Rach." She lets her fingers circle around Rachel's clit once, twice, and a third time before pulling her hand back up, and moving it in front of Rachel's face. "You see this? This is what I like to see, Rachel. Your obvious want for me, and for the things that only I can give you, just pooling between your thighs, waiting for me to take what is mine."

Rachel's hands tug at her restraints helplessly, and she whines at the tone that Quinn's voice has taken. Couple that with the way she can see the glistening on Quinn's fingers, knowing that that is all her, and she's regretting her earlier decision to tell Quinn to tease her to the point of begging. Quinn seems to sense her thought process somehow and says, "remember, you asked for this."

She dips down to capture Rachel's mouth, and she presses her lips against her hard and steady, slowly shifting her head, but not relenting until she can feel Rachel's rib cage beneath her trying to expand to gain more oxygen. She roughly nips at Rachel's lip before pulling back, letting her catch her breath.

As Rachel sucks in gasping breaths steadily, Quinn lets her mouth travel over her flesh, licking and biting and sucking wherever she so desires. As she moves over Rachel's neck, she lets her lips linger over Rachel's carotid artery for a couple of seconds, feeling it pulse underneath her lips with a steady thud-thud, thud-thud.

She's only bitten into it twice, but god, she loves that artery. Tonight, though, she's hoping to get a taste of a different artery. One that she's been dying to sink her fangs into since that first night when she spotted it after lifting Rachel's dress up by her hips, before those women walked into the bathroom and interrupted her.

She can feel Rachel's hips undulating below her, trying desperately to make some sort of connection to urge her on, but Quinn's not going to give in that easily no matter how badly she wants to.

She takes her time sailing her tongue over Rachel's body, taking extra time to swipe it along each of the indentations of her ribcage, and then over and around her navel before moving lower. When she reaches Rachel's waistline, she dots kisses over that area between her hip bones where it dips a little. As she treks from her left hip bone, to her right, and back, Quinn delights in the way in which it makes Rachel squirm.

"Quinn," Rachel breathes out, and Quinn takes a moment to look up at her and she can see Rachel's scrunched up face past the expanse of her abdomen. Her eyes are shut tight, her lower lip trapped between her teeth, and her wrists pulling at the fabric with just enough force to rattle the headboard a little bit.

"Tell me what to do," she commands. "Tell me what you want me to touch, and I'll do it, Rach."

"Mmmf, lower, Quinn."

Quinn moves her mouth just a fraction lower and peeks back up, a smirk on her lips and asks "here?"

"Lower," Rachel says, her hips lifting off the bed a few inches to bring herself closer to Quinn's mouth.

Quinn smirks as she flattens her body on the bed a little, tugging at the backs of Rachel's knees to move up and over her shoulders, effectively getting a look at everything that she wants; Rachel's glistening core, so ready for her; those delicate inner thighs, and more specifically, that beautiful femoral artery that slowly pulses beneath the tan flesh, begging her to get a taste.

She takes a moment to trace her tongue along it, loving the taste of Rachel's skin and the feel of the quickening pulse beneath it. She nips at is softly, then moves along to the stretch of muscle that connects Rachel's inner thigh to her core. She sucks on it, wanting her teeth to get a light grip on it, and then bites down gently, causing a jolt to fire through Rachel's body.

"Ohh, my god. Again," Rachel whimpers. "Bite that again, harder this time."

Quinn wastes no time in doing just that. She suckles at the flesh, hard, and moans when she lets her teeth grab onto it and bite down, her fangs drawing a light trickle of blood, which is stopped as soon as she licks at the small wound.

She wants to go further, sink her teeth in deeper, but she'll hold out on that a little longer.

Rachel's mind is in a haze, and her body is going into overdrive because she'd never really been aware of that area being so damn sensitive, and she's still feeling the sensation of it flowing through her. She swears that that one touch alone is enough to make her cum, but she knows that that won't be happening anytime soon, so she decides to give a little direction and see where that gets her.

"Put your mouth on me, Quinn," she groans out, and Quinn is quick to just place her lips along Rachel's inner thigh in a soft, teasing kiss. "No, not there, smartass." She wants it bad, but she can't help the laugh that she lets out at Quinn's antics. "Put your mouth on my clit, baby. Just- just take it into your mouth, and suck it or lick it, or swirl your tongue around it. I don't really care, just put your fucking mouth on it, now."

"Mmm, 'atta girl, Rach. God, I love it when words like that fall from your pretty little mouth." She moves her head and holds back a proud laugh when Rachel's hips thrust up, her moans echoing through the room when her tongue moves in a broad stroke against Rachel's center and she takes her clit into her mouth, sucking lightly as her tongue swirls in lazy circles. When Quinn stops circling, Rachel gets antsy.

"No, no, Qui- no," she's half-whining half-moaning in frustration, and Quinn can feel a warmth settling in her lower abdomen at the sound."Circles; do that again. And- and, suck a little harder." She's lifting her hips up into Quinn's mouth, her feet digging into Quinn's back as she tries to angle herself properly. "Oh my- unghh. _That_. Keep doing that," she urges. Quinn complies for a few seconds, but then retreats.

There's a smug smile on her face as she looks up towards Rachel, who is shouting at her to "please, oh please, don't stop; come back!" Quinn shakes her head, and she wants to give in to Rachel's demands when she spots the honest-to-goodness tears of frustration pooling in Rachel's eyes, but she reminds herself that this is what Rachel had wanted, and she's going to commit, dammit.

She crawls back over Rachel's body, which is writhing a little bit in an effort to rub against any part of Quinn that's available, but to no avail. Once she settles herself over Rachel, her left forearm bracing her body upright a bit, she wipes at Rachel's eyes lightly, and then kisses her cheeks, her nose, the adorable little furrow between her brows, along her jaw, and that cute dimple by her chin, before finally landing at her lips. She takes a hold of Rachel's jaw then, holding her steady as she keeps her lips pressed against hers. It's slow, but pressured, and she waits a few beats before nipping at her lip and then moving along to whisper into Rachel's ear.

"I know you probably hate me right now for leaving you hanging, just now, but just remember that you asked for this," she husks out, and Rachel just groans into her ear.

"I take it back, I take it back! Don't tease. Just," she moans a little when Quinn's thigh lands between her own by surprise. "Just fuck me like you mean it, already, Quinn."

Without hesistation, Quinn's hand releases Rachel's jaw and skates down her body, quickly sliding through the apex of Rachel's thighs, her fingers easily entering her.

"Oh, god. Yes." Quinn's fingers thrust gently at first, picking up momentum after a while, and Rachel's hips move to spur her on further.

"What do you want now?"

"Faster. Move them faster, and- and curl them." Quinn does as instructed, and her head slams against Rachel's shoulder when a guttural sound forms from within Rachel's throat and falls from her mouth. She slows down her movements momentarily, but before Rachel could complain, Quinn shifts herself into a sitting position, her hips just above Rachel's thighs, and she angles them so as to help push her wrist faster, harder. She's thrusting her hips fiercely, and her free hand starts to roam up Rachel's body, grasping at her breast.

"No," Rachel says. "Touch yourself, Quinn. I want to see you make yourself cum." Quinn hesitates a little, nervousness shining in her eyes. "Come on, baby. I would touch you myself, but-" she tugs at the restraints, "but I'm a little tied up at the moment, so it's up to you. Please." Slowly, Quinn's hand retracts and she shuts her eyes as she moves it along her waist, and then lower.

"Open your eyes when you touch yourself, Quinn. I want to see your eyes."

"Mmf, I don't- I-" Quinn's fingers swipe across her own clit, and she's struggling to keep the rythmn of her hips still shifting to move her wrist against Rachel and touch herself at the same time.

"Open them, Quinn. Look at me. Slow your hips down, if you must, but just _look at me_." Quinn's hips slow down steadily, and then stop altogether. She takes a few seconds, and finally opens her eyes. "There's my girl," Rachel says, a smile playing on her lips. "Now, I want you to do as I say, okay?"

"Mhmm, okay."

"Tell me what you're doing right now, specifically."

"I'm, uh, I'm- my middle finger is swiping across, uhm, you know."

"Say it. I wanna hear that breathy voice of yours talk a little dirty."

"I'm," she swallows hard, her eyes fighting to stay open. "I'm swiping at my clit in- in circles."

"Speed it up," she commands, and Quinn groans as she does what she's told, her fingers picking up their pace and her hips starting to move on their own.

"Can I move them lower? Inside?"

"Yes, two fingers." She lets her eyes wander down to watch as Quinn's hand slides lower, and she can't help the way her body reacts when Quinn moans as she enters herself and starts to move her fingers. "Move your hips, baby." Quinn starts to shift, and everything is being hit at an odd angle, but it seems to do the trick either way, because she can feel the back of her wrist knocking against her other hand, which is still inside of Rachel, and- _oh, god_.

She wasn't quite prepared for the realization that she was feeling herself start to tighten around her fingers at the same time in which Rachel did, and that thought alone sends shockwaves through her system.

"Rach," she licks at her lips, her eyes hazy and heavy. "Rach, I'm gonna- oh, my god. I'm gonna cum, Rach." She curls the fingers on both hands, hard, and she vaguely registers Rachel's voice sounding in her ears as her eyes slam shut, and she feels her muscles tighten, her back arching back a bit.

Rachel can practically taste her impending orgasm, but she honestly doesn't care how it slipped right through the cracks as she watches Quinn fall apart above her. Her eyes take in the sight before her: head tossed back, mouth slightly agape, eyes screwed shut, and the muscles along her abdomen flexing and glistening as her body tries to calm itself.

"Fuck," Rachel whispers in awe. "So fucking gorgeous."

When Quinn's body slumps forward a bit, she withdraws the hand from within herself and swipes it across the sheets by her legs before placing it beside Rachel's head to brace herself. She dips her head low to kiss Rachel, and wastes no time in letting her tongue slip inside, coaxing Rachel's until she feels it push out a little and she takes the opportunity to suck on it while her other hand remebers where it is and starts to move.

She slowly builds Rachel back up with her thrusts, her palm pressing against her clit with every inward stroke. As her wrist moves, she lets her hips settle against one of Rachel's thighs, and she grinds them down every once in a while, keeping herself a little satisfied.

She can feel Rachel's thighs start to tense up. She looks down on her, watching her mouth part to take in gasping breaths, and her ribcage rising and falling rapidly as her abdomen trembles.

"More, Quinn," she gasps out, her back curving upwards off the mattress as her head digs itself deeper against it. "I need more."

Quinn takes this moment as an opening to do what she's wanted for months.

"Rachel," she says, her voice urgent. "Rach, baby, look at me," she pleads. Rachel forces her head to snap back up to look at Quinn's face.

"Rachel, can I- can I bite you?" She asks with some hesitance, and she watches as Rachel's eyes scan her face.

"But you already did," she says.

"No, not your neck... I want-" she wants this so, so badly, and she's not going to take it without permission. "I want- down- can I bite your femoral artery, Rach? If you don't want me to, I won't, but I really, really-" she starts to ramble, but as soon as Rachel grunts out a harsh "yesss," she stops.

"Are you sure, Rach? I won't do this unless you're sure."

"Yes, yes, I'm sure. Just make me fucking cum, already!" Quinn presses a quick kiss against her lips, and starts to move her body down over Rachel's again. When she spots the throbbing artery, she can't help the moan that leaves her mouth.

"My god," she kisses the flesh above it, and then looks back up towards Rachel's face to say, "okay, brace yourself, baby." She takes a second to get herself together, and quickly lets her fangs pierce the skin, and she can faintly hear Rachel's scream muffled along with the sound of the headboard rattling against the wall.

She lets the metallic taste roll around the tip of her tongue, down her throat and, good god, she's not sure what she's even feeling anymore. She's acutely aware of the warm liquid around her mouth, and sliding along Rachel's thigh, but she's too focused on the heat that starts to encompass her from within, and how it makes her feel so warm and content.

She's sure she could stay like that forever.

Rachel lets it all consume her. The feel of Quinn's mouth sucking along the stretch of muscle by her inner thigh and her long fingers still steadily pushing and pulling within her- it's all too glorious. Her body is reeling in an attempt to catch up with all of the synapses firing away in her brain at the sensations, which seem to be multiplied tenfold, and she quickly wonders if it's because of Quinn's bite, or because of Quinn's blood still flowing through her.

Her wrists are struggling against the fabric and she's sure that her shoulders are going to hurt like hell in the morning, but she decides that if this is her reward, then she's pretty okay with a few days of aching. Her back bows, and she can feel her eyes roll back in her head as her toes start to curl, and her thighs try to press together.

When Quinn starts to feel that pressure against the sides of her head, she reluctanly gives one final suck, and then pulls away, licking at the wound to seal it up. She moves her fingers a little faster, and with a sharp movement, curls them upwards, and Rachel is sure she's going to pass out as she starts to chant Quinn's name like a mantra.

Quinn drops her head againt Rachel's thigh, resting it there as she begins to slow the pace of her fingers little by little until she can easily slip them out. As she starts to crawl back up towards Rachel, she lets that hand lift up to her mouth, and she envelops her fingers with her mouth, groaning at the taste, and then moving to finally untie Rachel's hands.

As soon as the fabric is removed, Rachel's hands flop uselessly next to her body. Quinn sits up, taking the time to press a gentle kiss along each wrist where there was a red mark. She looks over at Rachel, whose eyes are still shut, and she smiles to herself, because- the beautiful woman on the bed next to her? Yeah, she's in love with Quinn, and that fact alone is enough to last her a lifetime. Or, like, a couple more.

She moves to lay next to Rachel, reaching over to grab at the sheets to pull up over their bodies, and Rachel's bodies shifts and turns toward her, snuggling into her chest. She presses a soft kiss along Quinn's collarbone, and Quinn can feel her smiling against her skin.

"I love you, Quinn Fabray," she whispers. "I love you, because you let me fly."

"Rach, are you still high?"

"I'm telling you I love you and you're concerned about whether or not I'm still high?"

"I'm sorry," Quinn says, her tone less than serious. "I meant to say: I love you, too, Rachel. I love you and... are you still high?" That earns her a laugh and a light slap against her chest.

"I think so," is Rachel's reply. "I still feel everything, like, times ten."

"Yup, still high."

"Question, though."

"Yes?"

"How did- right after I drank your blood, and the world faded and we were in the clouds, how could you see what I was seeing; what I was creating?"

"We formed a blood bond."

"A what?"

"I drank your blood before, but you've never had mine until tonight. After you did, I took more of your blood, and that created a blood bond. You said that you could feel me flowing through you, right? Well, that's because, essentially, I was; and you were flowing through me. When a bond like that is formed, Rach, we each get a piece of each other that will reside within us for a while, so I can feel what you feel, and get in touch with your body and mind."

"That's," she pauses, intent on finding the proper word for what she was thinking, and she settles for, "fascinating."

Rachel rolls herself over, shuffling to press her back against Quinn, and reaches over to grab at Quinn's hand and swinging it back over to grab at her waist. Quinn pulls her in a little closer, and nuzzles her nose against the crook of her neck, inhaling the smell of her skin, mixed with the scent of her shampoo.

"Sweet dreams, Rachel," she says softly. "I'll stay here with you for a while, and then go under for the day, so sleep tight, and I'll see you again tomorrow evening. I love you."

"Love you, too," Rachel says sleepily, and within minutes her breathing evens out and she's fast asleep. 

* * *

When she awakes the next day, a glance at the clock informs her that it's a little past noon, and she groans in pain when she shifts to stretch and a dull ache radiates from her shoulders. She turns over and grabs at the pillow that Quinn had used, and pulls it close to her body, hugging it fiercely and snuggling further into the warm sheets.

She lets her mind go back over the previous night's events, and a light smile plays on her lips.

 _Yeah_ , she thinks, _going to_ Drink Up _was the best thing I've done in a very, very long time. Who knew that being told to "live a little" would lead me to fall in love with a vampire?_   With that thought, she drifts back to sleep, content in simply knowing that she loves Quinn, and Quinn loves her right back. For now, that's all that matters.

 

 


End file.
